Just the Beginning
by AgentR084
Summary: Parker Chase is an exceptional agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. But before she became said agent she trained her mind and body. She spent her mid and late teenage years training hard, especially with something like a mother's death to motivate you to do good. *Set way before Iron Man. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or their characters and more than likely never will.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on this site. I thought I'd give it a try. You can review if you like, I don't really care. As long as you enjoy what I write. Because I enjoy writing this even if not many people do read it. Heads up, this is the first story in the Parker Chase Series. This starts before Iron Man. Years before Iron Man. This is how the seventh Avenger became the seventh Avenger. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: Bitter and Sweet Times

-14 years before The Avengers-

Parker's Dad POV

I'm extremely tired. It's past midnight and I'm the only one left in here, other than the guards. I guess that's what happens when I go on missions. Missions can be very tiring, especially when they don't go the way you want them go.

"Come on," I said to myself "you just need to finish this report and in a few hours you'll see Parker."

 _Oh my sweet little Parker. How I miss you._ I thought.

I sighed and grudgingly kept on working, however just as I was halfway thru the report my phone rang. I looked at it for as second, then picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Johnson. I'm looking for Mr. Chase."

"This is he." I responded blankly.

"Well, Mr. Chase, I regret to inform you that Jaqueline, Parker's mother, was fatally wounded during an attempted burglary in their home."

"Is Parker alright?" I asked "And attempted?" I was starting to get worried.

"Parker is fine. She came out of there unhurt, but I can't say the same for the burglars." She commented.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Mr. Chase is that Parker has... an unusual gift for martial arts and fighting with knives. Let's just say that the burglars will be spending approximately a month in the hospital before they can ever go to a trial and face jail."

At this I was surprised. I knew of the incident that happened years ago, but is it the same reason these burglars ended up the way they did. After a brief silence I asked a question.

"Parker, did that?"

"Yes, sir. Oh and, Mr. Chase, you will have to come here to sign some papers. Only then you can take her."

"I'll be on the next flight out." I responded.

"See you then, Mr. Chase, and once again I apologise about Mrs. Williams." She hanged up. I just held the phone. I couldn't believe Jay is dead and that my little Parker could do that much damage.

"Oh, Jay, what happened?" I said. I buried my face into my hands and sighed. This wasn't the way I wanted to celebrate Parker's birthday.

I quickly emailed Director Fury about the situation. He met Parker before on several occasions and took a great liking to her, so I'm sure he'll understand.

I ran out of the office got into the car and drove to my apartment grabbed the suitcase that I already had prepared and left.

-A Couple Of Hours Later-

Parker's POV

Mom is gone and Dad is being well... dad. Dad had to sign some paperwork and it took most of the day because well, my dad is old fashioned and so he reads everything even the fine print.

After we left, Dad told me he was going to surprise me by coming to visit for my birthday. He said he was be staying a week, but with current situation maybe even more.

My mom and dad both worked for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or as I call it S.H.I.E.L.D. (worked because mom quit after she had me). Yes, I know about SHIELD. There have been 2 generations on my mom's side (me not included) that have been part of SHIELD, though all of them have been scientists.

Anyway that's where Mom and Dad met. Mom always said that the reason she liked Dad so much was because he was old fashioned, well that and they, both, are HUGE Captain America fans. They turned me into one too (though I keep it on the down low). Its strange too, because I was born the same day as Captain America.

Anyway, they met, they fell in love, yada yada, but they never got married. Mom knew that if Dad (since Dad is a field agent) got into some kind of trouble or something and they found out about her and I, then we would be placed in danger. Dad really didn't want to risk that, but they wore rings as if they were married.

Dad took me out to lunch, and it was quiet for most of it. We were sitting in a booth across from each other. It was gloomy outside just like my mood.

Dad was staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He had a worried look on his face. My guess is that he wanted to know if I am traumatised by the event, but to be honest I barely even remember what happened.

All I remember is walking in thru the front door and spotting two guys trying to steal our stuff and then blank. The next thing I know I see my mom in the middle of a pool of blood. She saw me and made an attempt to speak, but nothing. I ran to her and put her head in my lap. I tried to stop the bleeding (trust me my best friend/not biological brother has had too many accidents, well enough for me to know what to do in a crisis such as this), but I was too late. The last thing my mom said was "Be good. I love you and your father."

Parker's Dad POV

I'm eating and keep stealing glances at Parker when she's not looking. Then she gets this far away look. She cringed once. I don't know what is going on. I need to know about last night but I don't want to push her. My curiosity won over.

"Parker, what happened last night?"

She looks over at me then says "To be honest, Dad, I don't remember much of last night."

"You don't?"

"Not really. I only remember going into the house and seeing those guys, and then the next thing I know I see mom's body on the floor. I think a neighbour heard the burglars or something, because about ten minutes later the cops showed up." She finished.

As she talked she look down at her food, but when she finished she looked up at me and she had tears in her eyes. I got up and sat next to her, and gave her a side hug. She hugged me back.

"You know I'll miss her." I told Parker. She looked up

"I'm gonna miss Mom too." She responded.

"Now don't get sad on me. Living with me won't be that bad, will it? I'm not that bad a dad, am I?" I asked jokingly. She smiled a little.

"No. Living with you will be fun, I bet. Besides you're the best dad ever. I just hope we can past this you and me, together." she said.

I can never get over that this little girl, my little girl, of just 14 years of age is more mature than any kid her age, and is intelligent too, just like her mother, but another thought entered my head.

 _Phil,_ , _you're gonna have to test out her skills later on to see if it was true about the burglars, and if her skills got better_.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Well, Dad said we can stay in town until I graduate. I am going to be a senior in high school next year (I'm turning 15). I have the IQ of a genius like my best friend/not biological brother, Tony, speaking of which is going to be my mentor after high school since I'm gonna study mechanics and engineering (along with chemistry, but not with Tony) after I graduate.

Mom and I spent talking about my future a lot lately (before that night), talking about her rejoining SHIELD and I joining SHIELD with both of us being scientists.

Fury said that Dad can stay with me for 2 months then has to get back to duty, but I have no clue who's gonna take care of me at that point. But after I graduate I get to move in with Tony for a year. So that means I'm gonna live in California for a year, then meet Dad in New York after the year is up.

Dad bought a house for us to live in for the next year and a half. It's pretty big but not as big as Tony's place, though to be fair he lives in a mansion.

Dad got his own room of course, as did I. The third room is for guests, I guess, but the fourth room I'm gonna turn it into a lab.

When I lived with my mom, we had a lab in the extra guest room. We had these really cool experiments. My mom specialised in biology, while I'm working on analytical chemistry and biochemistry (I have been taking college level classes on the side, along with all of my school work). We both also occasionally did some forensic science, just for fun you know?

We have a basement and a garage. Dad is turning the garage into a gym, while I take the basement.

I turned it into a library/art room. The walls nearest the stairwell have book shelves lined with ranging from mystery (Sherlock Holmes) to fiction and horror (Lord of the Rings and The Shining) to literature from the 1800s (Edgar Allan Poe, Ralph Emerson).

I don't have many non fiction books as facts can sometimes ruin creativity which won't help us discover new things. Most of the non fiction I own are either historical or scientific, anyway so it isn't much.

The look on my Dad's face when he saw how many boxes were filled with books. Drawing is a way to express creativity as my mom said, so I do it when I'm bored, am stuck on something, or just need to think.

My room is always a mess, but incredibly, I almost always know where everything is. It's not pigsty messy, more of a tornado went through my room messy.

The only parts on my room actually organised is the nightstand next to my bed. I have a TV in my room along with a VCR and DVD player. I like to watch movies, just so I can relax or think.

Sometimes when Dad came to visit at the old house we would watch a classic. We still do, but I somehow keep nugding him toward the modern adventure and action movies, which are my favourites.

There are so many memories in my room, about my mom that I'd rather spend time out of my room than in.

Eventually some of those memories will fade away, but in the mean time I can't stand to be in my room for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Living with Dad

-3 weeks later-

It's going to be swell to have Dad around for 2 months. During those 2 months we are still trying to get comfortable around the house and we're bonding more than we ever did. Dad finally got to meet my close friend, Tyler, who is older by like 2 years. Dad got upset when he saw me in a room alone with Tyler.

He thought Tyler would try something, but the thing is Tyler isn't interested in me. We're just friends and it's going to stay that way.

I mean, yeah, we dated for like a year, but we broke up. It was a mutual break up, things were getting to awkward between us, yet we decided to be friends because we were just too important to each other to just leave behind.

Mom was sad we broke it up, but she got over it. He dated other people and I didn't. I moved on, there just hasn't been the right guy for me.

Anyway, Dad didn't trust Tyler so I was to leave the door open if we were in a room together alone. Dad's mind was at peace when I agreed. I had shown Tyler the makeshift library I had made in the basement. He loved it just like I did. We studied there together, at times.

I showed him the entire house, but I never showed him the lab and he never asked about it either. I guess it was a thing just for me and Mom when she was alive and I wanted to keep it that way.

As time went on, I started to have nightmares about that night, the night Mom died. I started to remember little by little, but what I remembered I didn't like. I never told Dad about them, but I suspected he knew.

They always started the same, the thieves were in the house when we walked in, and it always ended the same with me waking up at the sight of all the blood I had on me. Though at one point in one of my nightmares, I got into a fighting stance and my brain was on fight mode (that's what I call it). It was like watching myself yet not be able to control it.

It has happened before I just refused to admit it. Like once in middle school (before I had to skip the grades) there was a bully who bullied me on the playground almost every single day after school.

One day I had enough and stood up for myself and fought the bully off. I broke his left arm and somehow managed to give him a black eye.

Mom got notified of the incident, but she didn't scold me she just told me to keep it in and not use it to hurt anyone, so I never did, but let me say Mom had to fix a lot of holes in the wall that was in my bedroom when I started high school.

Dad has been trying to figure out how I know these moves if I never took any classes that shiwes me those moves.

In the garage he showed me some moves I should know for self defense. He said I learned quick. I guess I was a natural for these things. One day while learning some new moves from Dad, he said something out of the blue.

"You should join SHIELD."

I gave him a confused look then replied "You already know Mom and I talked about it."

"Not as a scientist, sweetie, I mean as a field agent." he responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, first of all you're a natural when it comes to this," he said as he spread his arms signaling the training he had given me.

"And secondly, you're so smart that you are the type of person we need."

I always talked to my mom about me joining SHIELD as a scientist, but never did we think as a field agent.

"Your mom and I talked it over. That day when she told me about the incident." Dad said interrupting my thoughts.

"Really? She never mentioned it." I replied.

"We did, she just never wanted to put you in harms way so she told me to drop it. Until now when I've seen how you fight first hand and let me tell you." He stopped and looked up at me.

"I've never been prouder of you in my entire life." I gave him a look that said 'what'. He saw my reaction and pulled me closer into a hug. I hugged him back anyway.

"Because," he said never letting me go "It just shows that you're my daughter, and aren't entirely like your mother. That you can fight and use your intelligence to help you in situations I know you can get out of."

He let go and looked at me in the eyes. "Your intelligence, from your mother, and your skills in a fight, from me of course, are the things that shows that you're not just smart, you're also dangerous and will keep boys away." he whispered the last part.

"Dad!" I slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm kidding... actually no I'm not." He said staring at me.

"Well, boys are already staying away because of my intellect. I don't need to be even stronger than them. I don't want to intimidate them. That's your job." I stated.

Dad smiled and said "That's my girl. I'm a great dad."

I rolled my eyes at him and said pulling him into another hug. "No. You're THE best Dad anyone could ask for. For being there when Mom died and staying with me the most time you could."

He chuckled lightly and I looked up. Dad had this far away look on his face. Mom. She was in both of our minds.

"I miss her too, Dad. I miss her too." I said pulling him in for another hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Nanny

-A Month and A Half Later-

Apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D. already asked me to join and my Dad told them I would as a scientist and a field agent, but mostly a scientist. So my training started with Dad's 2 month stay.

Now that it's over and Dad has to get back on duty, I get an undercover field agent as my nanny so that he/she can continue my training whilst Dad is gone. I have no clue who my nanny is gonna be, but I plan on continuing my studies and training like nothing is different.

-A Week Later-

Unknown POV

"Agent" Fury acknowledged me as I walked into the room.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes, you have a new mission." Fury responded.

"Which is..."

"To take care of her." Fury passed me a file with the girl's information. I looked at her picture. She looked familiar. Those eyes. I just couldn't put my finger on it. My eyes darted past by her name and other things in her file.

Her name is Parker Casey Coulson and she's 15. Wait. Coulson. It couldn't be Coulson could it.

"Sir, I have a question." Fury nodded allowing me to proceed. "Is this girl related to Agent Coulson?"

"As a matter a fact, they are indeed related. That's Coulson's daughter."

I stared with a surprised look at the file in my hands. So that's why she looked familiar. She's Coulson's kid. Wait... Coulson has A KID!

"Sir, I wasn't aware that Agent Coulson even had a daughter." I said keeping my emotions intact.

"Well, that's because Coulson didn't want people to know. It would put Parker in harm's way. That file you're holding is the only one with her true name."

"But, Director, why me? Why do I have this mission? I know my skill set is impressive, but I don't understand why. I'm no babysitter."

"You were chosen, because of your skill set, and Phil requested you." Fury stated.

"Me? He requested me?"

"Yes, he is your handler after all. He trusts you more than anyone, so he requested that you take care of his daughter while he is away." Fury said.

"And you also have to train her. She's our newest agent, but seeing as she is still completing high school, you will go live with her as her nanny. Your cover story is that your her cousin. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." I said just as Coulson walked into the room.

"Is he onboard?" He asked Fury. Fury nodded.

"Good." He walked up to me and whispered to me.

"Now, Clint please take care of her. She's the only thing I have left. I know you'll get along with her. Just protect her, and watch out for that Tyler, I don't trust him."

With that he walked back to Fury and whispered something to him then turned to me and said "Follow me, the jet is waiting."

I followed Coulson into the airfield and got into a jet that would take me to the location but before he left, he turned to me and said.

"We have a base at the location. An agent will escort you to my house. She already knows who to expect. Also, don't go in the lab ever, and watch her carefully please."

I was confused. A lab? What kind of girl was this, but I nodded anyways and said "Don't worry, Coulson. She's safe in my hands."

He nodded and said " Goodbye, Clint. Take care of her." And he walked off. The jet was getting started for the departure, so I sat and decided to nap. It was going to be a while.

-2 Hours Later in Parker's Lab-

I was studying the file that Dad sent me a couple hours ago. I had scanned them and now they were on my holographic screen. Something Tony and I have been working on for a while now.

The file contained the information of my nanny or 'cousin' as the cover story says. He kinda looks like me, with his sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Yeah, he could easily pass off as my cousin. His name was Clinton Barton, but is mostly known as Clint or his codename 'Hawkeye'.

Apparently he is an expert marksman and a great tactician. I looked at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. Lunchtime.

I hanged my lab coat and walked out closing the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. I looked in the pantry then the fridge. I decided on mac n'cheese.

So while the pasta was boiling in the water, I made myself 2 sandwiches, because I missed breakfast and I was hungry.

Just as I was half way through inhaling the first sandwich, I heard a car stop in front of the house. I put my sandwich down and looked outside the window that was in the dining room.

Outside, there was a taxi. Or more like a SHIELD car made to think it was a taxi, because that driver was too stiff as he sat behind the driver's seat and constantly kept a vigilante eye. He looked familiar too. I just can't place my finger on it.

There was a second guy who got out and went straight to the trunk and taking out his luggage, which consisted of a suitcase and two black duffle bags. He put the luggage down on the sidewalk and went to talk to the driver. Before he talked to the driver, I saw his face. It was that guy, Clint Barton.

I decided to help him out, so I went outside and waited for him to finish talking. After a minute, he turned around and spotted me next to his luggage. He walked over as I said "Hi."

He put on this big smile, that looked fake if you looked at it long enough.

"How's it going little cousin?" He asked. He played the part pretty well. He walked past me, and ruffled my hair as he did, grabbing his suitcase and this really long duffle bag that looked like they contained hockey sticks, and walked inside.

I stared around and sure enough the next door neighbours (which were college roommates, Dad researched everyone on the street before we moved in), were gawking at me. I smiled sweetly and grabbed his second duffle bag and walked inside. I kicked the door and it closed with a SLAM.

I put his bag down by the entrance and walked back into the kitchen leaning on the counter and started to eat my sandwich again. It seems that he walked around the house and took my second sandwich because he reemerged thru the dining room and had half of the second sandwich in his hand.

I swallowed the sandwich in my mouth. "Looks like you have a fan club." I said gesturing to the neighbours next door.

"Oh, and your room is the second on the left. Upstairs." I pointed at thew ceiling. He just nodded.

He came back down about fifteen minutes later and leaned on the counter I was leaning on just several minutes before. I was eating my mac n'cheese, when I heard him come down the stairs. I figured he was still hungry so I grabbed a bowl and served him some. I turned and gave him his bowl and went to sit on the counter next to the sink facing him. I stared at him while I finished eating. He was looking dumbfounded and staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I said slightly annoyed.

"You didn't get scared when you turned around." He said like it was new to him.

"I knew you were behind me." I said blankly.

"How?" He inquired.

"Heard you walk." I stated simply. He had a confused look on his face. I sighed and then continued.

"There were soft thuds when you came down the stairs and those floorboards, when stepped on, make a sound barely audible for most people's ears, but I am not most people. I've been living here for awhile, so I've observed."

While he thought over what I said, I finished eating. I put my bowl in the sink then looked back up and saw he was staring at me. The silence lasted a while longer, then he said "My name's Clint-"

"Barton. I know, but you are also most commonly known as 'Hawkeye'." I interrupted. My feet were on the floor once again. I faced him leaning on the counter I was previously sitting on with my arms crossed. "I'm Parker."

"Seems that you know about me already." He stated.

"It's called a file" I said.

"Yesh. Do you talk to your Dad like that?" He asked.

"At times, yes. Did you know that my Dad had green hair for a week, a month ago. He walked into the lab at the wrong time. Which is why he told you not to go into the lab."

"How do you know this stuff?" He asked incredulously.

"Dad told me that he told you not to enter the lab. I just guessed for what reason that was. Its simple. You just observe and know the facts. Also, it seems my Dad put up a shooting range in the garage. I wouldn't know haven't set a foot in there since he left," I continued on.

"But I know because I saw the box before he set it in the garage and then I saw your bag. Archery? That's interesting. I would've put picture you with guns, but what can I say. Archery is a nice touch. I also haven't reached the skills part of your file, but now it looks like I don't need to."

He stared for a while longer. "One question."

"Shoot."

"When's dinner?"

"Around 6 or 7. Usually takeout unless Dad decides to make dinner which isn't often." I responded.

I took a look at my watch. Almost two hours passed by. Wow. Time flies.

"But tonight I'm ordering takeout, since its movie night." I said while looking up. He didn't look too excited about movie night. I could guess why.

"Don't worry. I'm not the type who would watch a romantic movie. Those are so predictable. I have science fiction, adventure, action, some horror, and classics. Oh, and some comedies as well. Come on, I'll show you." I walked out of the kitchen, but not before grabbing an apple.

As I was went down the hallway that led to the basement, I turned around quickly and said "Catch".

I caught him off guard, since he was looking at the picture of Mom and I but he caught it. I smirked in return.

"Fast reflexes. Good. I was expecting that. Means you're fast in combat. Makes it easier for me to determine ways to defeat you during our training." I told him.

He nodded and looked back at the picture. It was a picture of years back, when I was about 8. Dad came home and we decided to go to the park and have a picnic. Dad took the picture. That was one of my favourite days with both of them. Mom and Dad together. It was one of those days, I wished I could relive forever.

"That's my mom. She helped me out in the lab and with a bunch of other stuff. Whether or not I knew that I needed her help. She was the best." I told Clint.

He turned to me and asked "Was?"

"Yeah, she... um... she died just a little over 2 months ago. I..." I stopped. I don't know why I was going to tell him about that night, but I felt like I could trust him.

"Mom and I came home in the middle of a burglary. Mom got fatally wounded. Doing what? I have no clue. Anyways, I severely injured the burglars. I don't know how. I don't remember. I just know that I did it. I tried to help my mom, but it was to late."

By the end, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked away and wiped them off. "Come on." I told Clint, not facing him.

"Let me show you the movies." I walked off, but I was held on by Clint who'd grabbed my upper arm. I turned around.

He looked down at me, considering I almost reached his height it wasn't that hard to do. "It's alright, Parker. It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could." I stared at him.

He didn't strike me as a guy who'd console people. Who knew that I'd tug a heart string.

"Thanks, Clint" I said. "Come on. Let me show you the basement." I walked with him next to me toward the basement door.

When we finally arrived to the door. I grabbed the knob and tried to pull. It was locked. I sighed and grabbed my key from my pocket and I opened the door. I walked down the stairs and heard the door close behind Clint. When I reached the bottom, I flipped the switch and walked to the middle and spread my arms saying "My library."

The only thing I heard Clint say was "Woah" as he turned around and caught sight of the entire room.

I had changed it a bit so that at least one section of the wall was dedicated to movies and next to it a filing cabinet, where I keep records of all my experiments, accomplishments, and important events and people.

The basement has two rooms now, since Dad helped me remodeled it. One for books and stuff, the other for my art. Clint noticed that I was standing in the doorway of the art room.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"Stuff." I responded trying to make sure he didn't get pass me to go into the room.

"Come on. I need to know everything about you if I'm going to pretend to be your cousin." He tried to reason with me. I didn't budge, though.

We had a staring contest and the longer it went, the sadder he looked. He ended up with sad puppy eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, but not a word to anyone. Or you will pay. You don't even know the worst pranks on my dad because he never wanted to repeat it to anyone." With a serious tone and look, I continued.

"Not to mention, I dislocated his shoulder last time he tried to show people what was in that room." Clint's face dropped into a look of surprise, but I didn't want to ruin my serious attitude with laughter so I let my face stay blank. I couldn't take it anymore and laughed.

Clint was confused until I said "I never did something of that calibre of a prank to my dad. It's my dad. I did dislocate his shoulder on accident though but the look on your face was hilarious. You should've seen it." I got a breath and calmed down.

"But don't tempt me. I can do it." I warned him.

I motioned for him to follow me. I walked through the doorway and turned on the lamp next to my drawing board. I sat in the chair in front of the desk, and turned to see Clint walking around as if examining the pictures I drew.

"You did all of these?" Amazement could be heard in his voice. I smiled proudly. I almost got the same reaction from Dad.

"Well, come on." I told Clint "Pick a couple of movies and I'll order the something. How does pizza sound like?" We walked out of the art room and into the movie section.

"Pizza's great. Do have Blade Runner?" He asked. In response, I pulled out a video cassette.

"Nice choice. But I still prefer Alien or Star Wars." I said.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs." I added. I heard the soft thumps of his feet against the wooden stairs behind me. I could tell this was going to be an exciting 10 months.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Life Ahead

Ever since that first day, not only did my friendship with Clint grew, but so did the flirting from the neighbours next door.

Good news is I'm moving in with Tony for a year, so I'll be able to get away from all of that. Bad news I'm not gonna see Clint for a year and I'm gonna miss him. He's almost as close to me as I am with Tony. I've just known Tony longer.

It seemed like Dad forgot to tell Clint that Tony, sometimes, sends me blueprints, small machines

\- so I can understand them better when I disassemble them and then reassemble them - and occasionally DUM-E (when he's in one of his moods). The first time I got anything from Tony with Clint here, he got worried and started to ask a lot of questions.

Tony had sent me a package. To the naked eye it seemed to be a non functioning old alarm clock. Yet to the back, once it was disassembled, were the blue prints to a watch that can sense it's surroundings to see if there are any enemies lurking about. Clint saw and was impressed when I was finished with it.

The next thing that arrived from Tony was DUM-E. He later sent me an email telling him how annoyed he was with DUM-E and of how DUM-E was ruining his newest project.

When Clint saw DUM-E in the kitchen (he was getting me a screwdriver), he... well let's just say, it was lucky that I knew how to put DUM-E back together. While fixing DUM-E I fixed some bugs he had too. I sent him back a week later and Tony never suspected a thing.

My friendship with Tyler has turned a bit rocky seeing as he is terrified of Clint. Seems like Dad warned him of Tyler.

When Tyler first came over, every time Clint passed by him, Clint gave him these glares that said somewhere along the lines of 'You touch her. You're dead.'

Well, after that encounter, Tyler stopped coming around the house less and less, until he stopped coming by. Which was fine by me, seeing as I was busy with my studies - and college - and my training.

Graduation is in two weeks and I am the valedictorian. So I have to come up with a speech. That's the only downfall of being valedictorian.

Other than that I'm excited, the day after graduation I'm going over to Tony's and Clint is going back to the main base, wherever that is. I have to start sending my stuff next week if I want it to reach Tony before I get there. So that just means I get to send the stuff in the basement and most things from my room.

Graduation ends this phase of my life. "Moving from a part of your life and not looking behind is called moving on." My mom always said.

Though I can't move on from the fact that she's gone. Life was always an emotional rollercoaster for me, since the incident. It got worse when Mom died. Now looking back, it didn't seem I was going to move on for a long while, but eventually I will. And what better way to start moving on when you're moving away from all the pain.

Living in my hometown has been exciting. I always thought we would be moving constantly, but we didn't. I never get bored here even though I've lived here, literally, my entire life. Mostly though because I almost never leave the house other than to go to school and occasionally to the market.

I go outside, but I confine myself to my back yard and sometimes Clint and I go and walk around the block, with the neighbours always trailing behind us. They think they're being sneaky. Not when you're trailing behind a highly trained agent and genius kid, you're not.

I'm gonna miss this place when I leave. I'll come back. I know I eventually will, even if it's in a casket.

Clint found out about me being valedictorian, though he read the letter before I managed to burn it. What happened after was a funny story.

I'm in the living room watching a movie after I had done my homework. The usual. Clint was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. The phone rang all of a sudden right in the climatic science of the movie, so I said "Clint! Could you get that, please?"

Clint walked over to the phone and answered with a "Mello?" His face was stuffed with his sandwich.

I paused the movie and looked up at Clint, he had a surprise look on his face. He quickly swallowed his sandwich and straightened up, then said "Sorry, Sir. Had sandwich in my mouth." Clint remarked. I laughed.

Dad was on the other side of the call and just chewed Clint out for talking with his mouth full. "Yes, Sir. I understand... won't happen again." He said. I laughed even harder, knowing that Dad was going to make sure Clint followed thru with that. Clint gave me a glare.

"She's here... wonderful. Oh and on that note, Sir. I would like to congratulate you... Oh, you don't know?" Clint said with mock surprise.

He knew I hadn't told him yet. "Parker is valedictorian." He said giving me a smirk, while I groaned.

Dad was never gonna let this one down. He's going to tell EVERYONE. I'm not exaggerating. Which is why I wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. Great. Just great.

"I'll tell her... Yes. Goodbye, Sir." Clint interrupted my thoughts by talking.

"Your dad says he's proud of you and that he'll be able to go to the ceremony. Also he says he couldn't wait to tell Fury. I could practically hear him yell it out loud through the phone."

While he talked to me, I started to think of ways to get revenge and then it hit me. Set him up on a blind date with the most annoying girl ever.

Actually thinking about it, my friend, Claire, owns me a favor and she's a great actress. Perfect. He, of course, would never go so I need an excuse.

"Well, yeah. I'm proud of myself too." I remarked getting out of my thoughts. I was listening. I can multi task. Did I mention that? "But why did you tell him? Why?"

He just looked at me and said "For laughing at me when your dad chewed me out. It wasn't funny"

I just laughed. "True. I wasn't on the receiving end this time, though. That's what made it funny. I already knew what he'd do." I left the conversation there as I played the movie again.

The next day, when the Clint was in the garage. I set it up for next week in the cafe around the corner of my school. She was ecstatic about it. I told her it was a revenge plot, and she needed to be very talkative, loud, and clingy. She said she'd do it.

The week passed by as normal as can be with a highly trained SHIELD agent and a genius kid living together can be. I had made a plan with him to meet me in the cafe after school on Thursday.

I got a ride home from a friend and texted Clint I was almost there from my room. He texted back saying 'Take your time. I've got a cute girl talking to me.'

"Not for long." I said to no one and chuckling with a smirk on my face.

It was almost 7 o'clock at night when Clint finally showed up home and when I received a text from my friend saying "mission accomplished".

He slammed the door and put his back on it saying "You are cruel and have a cruel brain when it comes to revenge."

He then quickly proceeded to lock every window and close every blind. When he was finished he went to the living room and kept looking out of the window.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I had just met this cute girl and we were talking and everything, then she got clingy and started talking very loud. Then I realised that you set me up." He responded.

"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you like this?" I pointed to his constantly looking out the window.

"I just drove home at fast as possible. Whoever that was you set me up with was totally crazy. She talked so much. She wouldn't let me go, so I had to make an excuse that I needed to go to the restroom and when I got there I climbed thru the window, and ran to the car to see her walking out of the cafe and over to me. I jumped in and just drove. Also, all she talked was about her life and her ex boyfriends. She never let go of my hand." He said. I laughed after a minute of silence.

"What's so funny? I'm in danger thanks to you!" He exclaimed.

"Trust me, you're not. That was Claire, an old friend, who is an amazing actress. Revenge for telling my dad about the graduation thing. And you're not even Claire's type, so no need to worry." Clint just gawked at me. He then frowned.

After about two minutes of frowning he said "How am I not her type?"

"She likes geeky guys. Not athletic or build guys like you."

"But-"

"Let it go, Clint"

•Back to the present•

Clint finally let go of asking questions about why he's not her type. I guess he couldn't believe that he just wasn't her type.

After that little prank (you could call it a prank) Clint started to make sure he wasn't getting on my bad side. Because now if he did, he realised, I could do so many evil things to pay him back. Like I've said before I'm a genius.

It, also, doesn't take long for me to discover what you hate the most and if necessary use it against you. Dad says I got it from Mom, but what he does says otherwise.

Anyway, one year with Tony. This will either be a nightmare or a very pleasant experience. I can tell you this though, Dad said that if Tony took me anywhere I wasn't supposed to. He'd personally come by the house to kick his butt. I was going to threaten Tony, too. So I could keep him in check. Seems that Dad and I aren't as different as he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Graduation

-2 weeks later-

"...now follow me, my fellow classmates, as we end this phase in our life and start a new phase in our lives today." I finished my speech.

I looked up from my notes and heard a thunderous applause. I smiled widely and looked around. I spotted Dad sitting next to Clint right behind the rows that were filled with the graduating class. I was proud of this moment, I bet Mom would be too.

I looked around and saw Tony. He was sitting near the back. I saw him come late as usual. He also didn't want people to recognise him, since it was my day after all.

That's the Tony people don't see. He's not a jerk (entirely) when he's not in front of the press. He keeps up his father's legacy even if he can't hold up his own. But he is sweet and kind, not the selfish jerk they always see. He gave me a smile. I walked down and was soon in Dad's embrace.

"Oh, sweetie." He said. "I'm so proud of you." He let go and stared at me right in the eye before saying "And Mom would be too."

I gave him another hug and heard the voice of, my now dearest friend. "You know, I'm proud too. She pulled it off. Not only has she progressed in her training. She also graduated at only 15 years old. Mind blown."

I let go of Dad and said "Come here, you." I'm sure I squeezed the air out of him.

I heard a vibration from nearby. I let go of Clint and turned to face Dad. He had his phone out and was staring at it intently. He looked up. His face with a frown upon it.

"Go, Dad. I understand. You are THE agent, anyway." I said. He gave me another quick hug before leaving.

I yelled as he left "Say hi to Fury for me!" He turned and gave me a thumbs up, signifying that he would and then walked off.

"Well, so much for that." I said turning to Clint. He looked at me.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I gotta go too. Fury's got someone waiting for me at base. Some important mission, I guess. But, hey, you got Stark. And besides the house is empty and your luggage is in the car. Remember you're going to Stark's place for the year." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, I remember. I just wanted to spend my last day here with you, Dad, and Tony. Oh, well. But I'll be seeing you soon seeing as I have to go to New York for my birthday. Dad's orders." I laughed at that last part.

"I'll be back, let my get your stuff." He turned and walked away towards the car, and soon returned with my luggage and gave me a hug while saying "See you later." He turned, got in the car and left. The only thing I had close to a friend while living here has officially left.

I turned around just to see Tyler standing behind me. I took a step back from the surprise. He looked confused.

"Hey" I said slowly.

"Why did your dad and cousin just leave?" He asked. That's Tyler for you, he goes straight to the point.

"My dad had a business meeting he has to attend. I told him to go even though he didn't want to. And Clint has to catch a plane, since he's heading back home to Seattle."

That was the story Clint was my cousin from Seattle. I continued after seeing Tyler was about to ask about the luggage.

"I'm moving in with my brother, Tony, he lives in California. Oh, there he is now." I said looking at the direction Tony was coming from as he walked up to me.

"You never told me you had a brother." Tyler said eyeing Tony as he walked up.

"Well, technically, she's been my best friend since I was 15 and we refer to each other as siblings." Tony said as he reached us. He turned towards me "Congratulations, squirt. You did it." And gave me a hug. Tyler gave me a confused look after I hugged Tony.

"My grandpa was friends with his dad." I explained.

"Oh, and then who is your father?" He asked turning to Tony. Tony just laughed. He gave Tyler a look when Tyler didn't let up the serious expression. He then said "Seriously or are you just joking with me?"

"Tony, not everyone knows who you are." I told him.

"Seriously, did you not see how those girls crowded me after Parker's speech." Tony paused.

'Tony's ego is getting the best of him, again.' I thought.

He continued "Do you even know who you're talking to? I'm Tony S-"

"Tony!" I warned him. He knows it gets on my nerves when he goes all egotistical and stuff. He doesn't get a peep out of me for days when it goes full blown egotistical.

"Sorry, but he has to know at least something about me." He said.

"Then let me introduce you to him, then maybe he'll know."

"Fine." Tony responded.

I sighed at his childish ways and said "Sorry about that. Anyway, Tyler, this is my best friend/brother, Tony Stark. And Tony, this is my friend, Tyler Granch."

Tony just gave Tyler a small smile, obviously still mad about Tyler not knowing who he was. Tyler on the other hand had his mouth hanging open from the moment I said 'Stark'.

"Hey, Tyler, might want to close your mouth. Don't want to catch flies, do we?" I asked.

Tony laughed, until I gave him a glare, then he covered it up with a cough. Tyler closed his mouth and looked embarrassed.

"Anyway, Parker, we should get going we need to catch the jet and start fixing your room. I know that we're gonna be a while." Tony spoke up.

I just looked at him. As far as I knew my stuff already arrives at his place and were now in my room in Tony's house. And that DUM-E went in the room I'm occupying and set it up for me.

Tony went on. "Plus I gotta do some stuff to put you in the programming and everything and if we have time left over maybe I can show you a thing or two." He smiled.

He was excited too about him being my mentor. Only thing was how to hide it from the press. So that means I can't go out of the house much or visit the labs in Stark Industries. Which is fine by me, I just need sunlight every now and then.

"Yeah, you're right." I told Tony then I turned to Tyler, who was now staring wide eyed at Tony.

"Sorry, Tyler, but we really have to go. I'll see you. Maybe. Goodbye."

People that know me well understand when I say 'goodbye' that means bye forever, since I was little, Mom made me think that way. Now that I think about it. Dad has never said goodbye he always said things like "catch you later" or "see you soon" he understood what it meant for Mom and now for me.

Tyler looked at me and nodded. I was about to turn away, but then he grabbed my arm and turned me around. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. I just stood there in shock. I didn't know what to do. I didn't like him that way anymore, and he didn't like me that way anymore either so why? I never knew.

Tyler stopped and leaned away he then whispered "Something to remember me by." He walked away. Trust me I'll remember this day, but for an entirely different reason.

"Come on. Let's go" I told Tony. I grabbed my luggage and when I didn't hear footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw him gawking at what just happened.

"I'll explain in the car" I said. He nodded and walked my way and then ahead of me. I followed him. Once we reached his car and placed my luggage in the trunk, we got in the car.

Tony was in the driver's seat. He turned in my direction with a look of seriousness etched on his face. I took a look and sighed.

"Look, Tony. I'm hungry and I can tell you are too. So how about we go somewhere to eat and then I'll explain everything." He just looked at me once more, sighed and started the car.

I just bought myself some time to think over what just happened. We arrived some time later to this fancy Italian restaurant, as Tony knows I love Italian food.

We went inside got a booth that was almost hidden in a corner and sat across from each other. I was in my dress that I had been wearing underneath my cap and gown.

"So... what's the deal with this Tyler?" Tony asked getting right down to business after we ordered. I looked at him.

Now knowing of what to do I just decided to tell him the entire truth about Tyler.

"Tyler was the guy I was talking to you about a couple years ago. Remember, my first boyfriend. I mean I know he isn't the most attractive guy in school, but he was handsome enough to earn a reputation as a semi-popular guy around school even though he wasn't in any sports or in theatre. Just a guy like me or to put it this way. The guy version of me without being a genuis." I said.

I had an issue with bragging, ALOT. Which is why Tony and I have similar traits. Tony grunted.

"Thought as much. You could see it in his eyes."

"See what?"

"That he still likes you, of course. I thought you were supposed to be the observant one of us two."

"I am! I just haven't seen him lately. Seeing as I was busy looking into colleges in New York. That and well training." I let it slip. I mentally cursed myself.

"Training for what exactly?"

"Training my mind, so I could put up with you." I remarked and then congratulated myself on my quick thinking.

"Ouch, that one hurt" Tony said dramatically. I burst out laughing. After a while Tony laughed too. You can never be serious around him except for Pepper and Rhodey. I have no clue how those two can manage him.

"How's Pepper?" I asked.

"Usual, I guess."

"And Rhodey?"

"Oh, he's fine and he says hi."

"They don't know I'm coming do they?" I asked Tony. He always pulls the 'so and so says hi' when he's lying to me about Pepper and Rhodey.

"Nope, thought it would be a surprise" he said.

"Did Pepper ask what were in the boxes?"

"No, I told her I was expecting a shipment of things for my latest project. Luckily for me those books are quite heavy so she fell for it."

"I did say I read a lot. What about my room did she find out about that?" I asked.

"DUM-E sealed it off and is currently finishing setting up your room which is down the hall from mine" Tony said.

"So how long is the flight gonna be?" I asked.

"About 1 and a half to 2 hours, why?"

"So I can get some shut eye. That way we can start right away with some lessons. Fun, right?" I asked.

"Well... of course, it's gonna be fun!. We're talking about me! Hanging out with me! When have I ever not been fun? When that ever happens, I will die!" He said. I cracked with laughter. He laughed along with me.

Remembering all of those incidents. Tony has a habit of having 'incidents' whenever he's around me. It's actually very funny.

I remember one time when I was like 12, Tony's pants caught fire. He was trying to reassemble a dysfunctional DUM-E. Another time he accidentally shaved off his hair, leaving him bald for about 4 months. He never stepped out of his house for that time. There are a ton of stories that involve Tony and his 'incidents' as I grew up with him.

"I don't doubt that it's gonna be fun, Tony." I said. We chated, while we waited for our food. When it finally did, we dug in and ate 'til we were full.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Tony's Place

So after dinner we went to Tony's jet and climbed onboard. The jet looked luxurious and comfortable but this is Tony we're talking about. I sat down and waited for lift off.

I immediately fell asleep as soon as we took off. Guess I was even more tired than expected. I felt my arm being shaken about 5 minutes later. I opened my eyes but the light was bright and I immediately closed them again. I felt someone poke my arm over and over again.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Well, kiddo. It's past midnight. You slept quite awhile." A voice responded.

"Great. Let's go." I said.

"Go? Go where? We're already at my, and your new, home. You didn't wake up after we landed, so I just put you in the car and Happy drove us home. He says hi by the way." Tony said.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Tony's face hovered above mine. Seems he waited for me to wake up and when that didn't happen he just woke me up.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Well, I already programmed you into JARVIS's system, so all is in check." Tony said.

"JARVIS?"

"Oh, yeah. You haven't been around in a while. I created JARVIS a few years ago. Well, then JARVIS," Tony said. "Introduce yourself."

A voice came thru the ceiling. "Hello Miss C-".

Before he could say anything else I immediately said. "Call me Parker."

"Alright, Miss Parker. I'm JARVIS. I run Mr. Stark's home." He said.

I sighed. Not what I meant by 'call me Parker'. I turned to Tony. "Is he your computerised butler or something?" I asked him. He beamed at me.

"I knew there was a reason, we're friends." He remarked. I playfully punched him arm. "Yes, he is. His name stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Also he's your nanny when I'm gone. He's good to have around. I mean look at me."

I stared at Tony then sarcastically said "Yeah. Let's take a look at Tony Stark, because he turned out great." I then turned to the ceiling and said "No offends to you JARVIS. It's Tony's fault."

"Hey!" Tony said.

"Well, its true." I remarked with a shrug and got up and walked towards a set of stairs that headed down to what seemed to be the garage. I heard Tony follow behind me.

Let me explain. I've been here before, when it was under construction and a few months after it was completed. So I know where everything is. Unless Tony remodeled which is very likely coming from him.

When I reached the bottom I saw a glass door and walls. Inside were the most spectacular cars I've ever seen. I kept looking thru and saw DUM-E. I smiled.

I felt Tony put his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head towards his. He smiled at me and punched in a code and opened the door holding it for me. I walked thru the door and stared at the wide open space in the garage. Almost as if there were something missing.

"So what are we gonna get started with?" I said as I turned around to face Tony. He looked around and seemed to be in thought about what to do.

"Well, I do have a problem with the motor of one of the cars. I could get JARVIS to make a holographic model of it and then we can try to fix it from there then actually get our hands dirty. How does that sound?" He said.

I smiled and said "I'm in."

-Hours later-

I had smeared car grease on my forehead, accidentally of course. I came out from underneath the car. "Tony, hand me a flashlight. There's something here, but I can't see." I said.

Tony handed me a flashlight. "Don't forget you have to reconnect those wires too, Parker. Also, next time you can't find the keys don't try to pick the lock of the car or start it. Just ask JARVIS to unlock the door and start the car, because these were expensive." Tony said patting the car roof.

"Oh, and the millions of dollars you've spent on this place wasn't?" I stated simply.

"No, it wa-" Tony got interrupted by a new voice.

"Tony, I have some papers you need to sign." It was Pepper. She hasn't seen me yet. Luckily, I changed into my converse and overalls so she can't tell it's me underneath the car.

"Have you been down here all night?" She asked "With your new friend?" She'd spotted me.

"Uhh...yeah. We've been here all night just repairing the car. Motor wouldn't start, but we fixed it. Hey pal, get out from there and meet my assistant." I heard Tony say.

"You got it, Tony. Let me just get this thing done and then I'll be out from under here." I said in a voice that was much deeper than mine. I heard Tony snicker.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing." Tony said.

I finished doing what I was doing and I rolled out and put my ponytail in a cap. I looked behind me. Pepper had her back to me and Tony was looking over her shoulder as she tried to get his attention. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Well, Tony seems like I fixed the problem. I'm gonna reconnect the wires." I said in my fake voice. I turned and opened the door and soon I was joined by Tony next to me in the passenger's seat.

"What was that about?" He whispered as Pepper was still in the garage and looking at the papers to make sure they were in order.

"Well, you said we were gonna surprise her and so that's what I'm doing." I whispered back.

Tony snickered and said "Nice voice by the way." and got out. He went around the car and to my side and held his hand out. I looked at him and then mouthed at him 'Fine'.

He smiled triumphantly and said "Hey, Pepper."

"Hmm?" Pepper said not turning around.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Parker." Tony said.

At the mention of my name, Pepper stopped shuffling papers around and turned. When she caught sight of me her eyes seemed to bulge out of their eye sockets.

"Surprise." I said in my normal voice. Pepper squealed and ran to give me a hug. I wheezed. The air had been crushed out of my lungs, while Pepper was saying "Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!"

"Can't... breath." I managed to say. Pepper let go immediately and grabbed my hands instead as I regained my breath. I'd met Pepper when Tony first hired her (as his PA, mind you) and seeing as I was little she found me extremely adorable and was also impressed with my intelligence.

She wasn't really surprised, when I said I was best friends with Tony Stark, which was a first. She's a mother figure to me ever since I met her. She's also one of the few people that can actually stand Tony (other than me) and for that I think she's awesome.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Last night after the ceremony and dinner. I'm staying for a y-" I was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Mr. Stark, it seems Colonel Rhodes is here to see you. Shall I send him down?"

"Send him down, JARVIS. Quick, Parker, stand in front of Pepper and sound like you were earlier." Tony said rather quickly.

I quickly stood in front of Pepper, while Tony leaned on the desk looking as normal as possible, while Pepper just continued to stand where she was. We looked as if we were having a discussion. After a minute or so, Tony waved. "Hey, Rhodey." He said as he walked up to him to give him a handshake. I smiled at Pepper.

Rhodey knew about me too. Only Pepper and Rhodey knew about me being in Tony's life. Obidiah Stane doesn't know about me that much, and I've met him on one occasion. That occasion made me not trust the guy, even though he's helped Tony and the company before. There was something about him, I just didn't like. Something I couldn't put my finger on. Thankfully, he doesn't show up around here often and when he does I'm somewhere else. So no conflict...yet.

Pepper and I were having a hushed conversation, when out of the blue Tony says "Meet my friend, Rhodey. Come on."

They walked up behind me and Tony placed his hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned and when I saw Rhodey, I said "Hi."

Rhodey just stood there at me his mouth hanging open. After a few minutes of him gawking at me, I said "Hey. Hello? Rhodey? Rhodes?"

I waved my arms in front of him. "Tony, I think you broke him." I turned to Tony.

"I broke him? You're the one that said hi."

"Yeah, but it was your idea."

"Actually, I'm just surprised to see Parker here." Rhodey said at last.

I gave him a quick hug and said "Well, both of you are going to see me numerous times since I'm staying for a year."

Pepper and Rhodey smiled. Pepper then asked "Wait, where are you staying? Or a better question is why are you staying? Is it a college?" She smirked.

"First of all here. Tony has my stuff in my new room. Secondly, no not for college since that ties in on why I'm here. Thirdly, Tony's my new mentor." I said.

"He's your new what?" Rhodey asked.

"My mentor." I responded.

"Well then, Parker, you're gonna have an interesting year with him." Pepper said.

"Don't I know it." I replied. "Which reminds me." I turned to Tony "My dad said that I have to go to New York for my birthday, which is in like what... 3 weeks?"

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll go to New York. I have a meeting there at the same time, right Pepper?" Tony asked.

"A board of directors meeting." Pepper comfirmed.

"Right. So we can spend a week there. Whatcha think? Maybe we can go to one of the labs I have there." Tony said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said excitingly.

"Anyway, back to business. Rhodey, why are you here?" Tony asked. Rhodey looked startled as if we took him out of his thinking.

"What? Oh. Tony, I need to talk to you about the weapon designs you sent me the other day." He said. Tony nodded.

"Well, I'm heading upstairs to change." I said wiping the grease off my forehead with a rag.

"I'm going upstairs, too. Need to finish some paperwork." Pepper said. Tony just nodded.

Just as I was about to leave the room he said "Parker!" I turned. "Come down later. I need to show you one more thing."

"You got it." I said and with that I went up to my new room with a smile on my face, just thinking about how much fun I was going to have with Tony for the next year or so.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Birthday and Anniversary

I woke up to Tony's loud and obnoxious voice. "Come on sleepy head. Time to wake up." I looked at the watch on my wrist. It read 5:30 am.

I groaned as I stuffed my face into my pillow. Living with Tony Stark was hard...and strange. He never woke up this early, especially when we were on a trip. Like now. We were in New York for my birthday. We were staying for a week and Tony had been sleeping in 'til about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, until today.

I was about to fall asleep again ignoring Tony, when I felt the bed move. I looked up from my pillow to see Tony jumping on the bed, like a child trying to wake up his parents.

"Why? Its 5:30 in the morning. Let me sleep at least an hour more." I pleaded with him. Tony kept jumping, but I could see his triumphant smirk on his face. There was just no stopping him.

"Did you forget what day it is?" He asked.

"No, it's Thursday." I said sitting up. Tony jumped off my bed with a gasp. I frowned.

"What?" I asked. He sat on my bed by my feet.

"You seriously didn't forget did you?" He asked with seriousness in his voice.

"Forget what?" I asked. Tony glared at me.

"What event happens on July 4th?" He asked. I just stayed silent, trying to see where the random question came from. I opened my mouth to answer.

"4th of July aka Independence Day. The day the fathers of our country accepted the Declaration of Independence. Which was written in 1776 by Thomas Jefferson. Also-"

"You're a really history nerd, you know that?" Tony interrupted.

"I've been told so. That and a science geek." I replied.

"That's not what I'm referring to. The other thing that happens today? That involves you." He said.

"What involves me? Today? Uhh..." I said as I thought.

"Unbelievable!" Tony said getting up.

"Well, tell me what is it? Because obviously, I don't remember." I told Tony.

"It's your BIRTHDAY! HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOUR BIRTHDAY?!" Tony said rather loudly. I frowned at him. Really it was today? 'Isn't it next week' you thought.

"One question." I said to a ranting Tony. He looked at me "Is it June?" I asked.

"No. It's your birthday. Honestly, how did you forget?" He asked bewildered.

"Well, that explains it." I said ignoring his last question. I looked up at him. He had a confused look. "Staying down in the garage for so long I can hardly remember the dates. Only what day it is." He nodded.

"Well, you have been cooped on the garage for a long time the past week or two." He reasoned.

"Though it still doesn't explain why are you waking me up at 5:30 in the morning. You aren't even up this morning usually." I remarked, throwing a pillow at him.

"So we could leave early and catch breakfast somewhere like a normal people do on other people's birthdays." Tony said after catching the pillow. That didn't make sense to me seeing as it was almost 6 o'clock, but I let it pass as this was Tony.

"Dress casual, then." I said. Tony grinned and went back to his room to change.

I went thru my luggage and found some dark blue skinny jeans along with a dark green shirt and a plain black jacket with my white converse. This was how I dress when I'm out of the house. I liked to keep it casual. I'd wear a dress from time to time, but those times were rare.

When I finished changing, I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I didn't put on any makeup. Mom always said that natural beauty was better than artificial beauty, so I never put on makeup. I really don't like makeup. I mean seriously any girl who likes to have gunk on their face is very strange to me. That and I feel like a clown with it on.

I walked into the living room of the hotel room. When Tony and I had checked in the hotel, the receptionist was very enthusiastic and flirted with Tony, when she saw him. Seems that many of the women that worked in the hotel or were guests swooned when they saw Tony.

I can't say my best friend wasn't bad looking. He was attractive, I'll give you that, but the guy was like my older brother. I've known him for years. There was no way we would treat each other differently than siblings. Its even weird thinking about it.

Tony walked in with a black shirt and jeans. He also wore a brown jacket. I took one look at him before running into my room rummaging through my luggage. I came out with my hands behind my back. He looked confused.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Went to get this." I said bring from behind my back a black baseball cap. I placed it on his head.

"Didn't want people to recognise you. That would ruin the peaceful day, we're gonna have together."

"Fair enough." He said.

We walked out of the hotel, while employees who were working their shifts were staring at us for some reason. We just kept walking, eventually reaching the street.

The streets were already filled with people even though it was very early. Almost 6:30 in the morning. We walked around city looking for somewhere to eat. We finally found this little cafe next to what seemed to be a shwarma restaurant. We went inside.

After we got our food, we sat down at a booth near the corner. Tony looked at me strangely. I took a sweeping look around the cafe. Even though it was early in the morning, like 7, the place was slowly getting crowded. I faced Tony again, he was still staring.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I just can't believe you're turning 16 already. 16! You know today also marks when we first met, 16 years ago." Tony said.

I was confused. I've known Tony as long as I can remember, but I didn't think he was there the day I was born.

"I remember my dad coming and telling me that your mom was having a kid. Well, at first I was surprised as I didn't even know your mom had a boyfriend or anything. Anyway, I went to the hospital and there you were in your mom's arms. I could instanrly see you were your mom's daughter with your light brown hair, yet you have your dad's eyes, I would assume, since those blue-grey eyes weren't definitely your mom's." Tony said and sighed.

I looked at him with an amazed look. He'd remembered all that details from when I was just born. Tony does care, just in his own weird way.

"I remember all of that. I remember you as a little kid, when you'd get scared or angry, they'd looked blue." He paused and sighed.

"It's been a long time, Alex. I was just 14 when I saw you. I never thought, we'd be this close, like siblings. Yet, here we are. Like a brother and sister. I mean, we look like it. Now that your hair has turned into a dark shade of brown as you've grown older. We look like siblings."

I thought over it. We do act like brother and sister. We were close for years. When Mom died, he came to the funeral.

Tony dropped everything he was doing and came just to support me. Dad had been close by. Tony can't know who he is. I've never known why, even to this day. Tony has heard Dad talk before in the background, when he occasionally calls me. Dad knows all about Tony, though, because of the database. That an the whole, his dad qas a founder.

"Tony, you'll always be my genius big brother." I said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"And to me, you'll always be my genius kid sister." He replied. Then something clicked in my head. A random thought. A random reminder.

"Did I forget to mention that my Dad called me yesterday to tell me that his trip was extended unexpectedly? He won't be able to come." I told Tony.

"Yeah, you did." Tony replied. "More time for us and more time for me to show you that lab I was talking about."

"Awesome. He said he'd mail my present when he gets home." I told him.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't give you anything Captain America related. That will be the 10th birthday straight he'd give something like that." Tony groaned.

"Knowing him and him knowing me. I'd say yes. I know you don't like the Captain, but you'll have to get used to it." I told him.

"Let me tell you, if I were a superhero. I'd be much more popular than a guy in a red, white, blue suit." Tony said.

"Bet you would be. Having fans around the mansion, barely going anywhere without being seen. Sounds delightful." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you do have a point there, but it doesn't sound delightful, it sounds amazing!"

"Only you. Only you, Tony, would think that sounds amazing."

"Because there is no other me, but there is somone remarkably similar to me."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"I'm looking at her." He said with a smirk. I didn't know what to say. I was blank.

"I'm not like you, Tony. I don't like the attention like you do." He gave me a funny look. "I mean, maybe, some of your traits have rubbed off on me, but I certainly don't like the attention."

"I know, but that isn't what I meant. I meant like our intelligence. Not only from your mom, but also from me. I can say we're both intellectual, funny, good looking, awesome, charming, w-"

"Let me stop you right there." I interrupted. He stopped and looked at me with his arms crossed.

"First of all, the 'intellectual, funny' part. Yeah I can see that, but the rest are just you describing yourself...again. I'm nothing like that, Tony." I couldn't stand Tony when he was like that, but since I've lived with him for a couple of weeks now, it's something you get used to very quickly.

"Well, you do have a point there. I'm charming and awesome, but you're awesome too. Don't think that you're not, because you are." Tony said.

"Yeah. I know." I smiled. I knew I was like Tony, to some extent. "Let's just enjoy today. It's my birthday. And Independence Day." I said. Tony smiled and nodded. I smirked at Tony, realising that the trip was going to be interesting after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Spying

After that week in New York with Tony, which would've been the first time I've been on a trip with Tony in a long time, we came back home to Malibu all exhausted.

Tony had dragged me all over New York the last two days we were there. I think it was in recompense of me dragging him all over New York the first few days we are there.

I took him to the sites I wanted to see (since it was my first time in New York), and he took me to all of his age appropriate favourite sites, which was an ironically long list.

Anyway, in New York, Tony and I passed by this empty lot of land in a part of New York that was flourishing and developed. The lot seemed out of place with all of the technology that surrounded it. I stopped Tony, and faced the empty lot.

•Flashback to that day•

"Tony, this place is incredible." I said.

"What this empty piece of land? What's so great about it?" Tony asked. I shook my head.

"How can you not see this as an investment? Tony, you could buy it! And possibly at one point in time construct something here. Something that could give the company a good reputation," then I whispered.

"Because you never know when you might need it." We turned away from the lot and walked away in the direction we came from.

"You make a good point, Alex, but that would be an unnecessary thing to do seeing as the company is doing great right now." He reasoned.

"But it's not gonna be that way forever." I remarked.

"Well, we'll hit that milestone when it comes by." Tony said.

•Back to the Present•

Yeah, we argued about the lot the rest of that day. I kept trying to persuade him to get it, but Tony didn't budge. I dropped it the next day, but I keep dropping tiny hints here and there.

Now we're back home resting from the non stop exciting week, we just had. And by resting, I mean, down in the garage working on the cars.

Yeah, we work on cars and we call it resting. We have our ways and you have your own way of resting.

Tony is helping me disassemble an engine, since he wants me to assemble it. Joy. I can't have DUM-E's help since he's "grounded" and wearing a dunce cap. I really don't know why.

I went upstairs to grab some tea for me and coffee for Tony. I was gone for like 5 minutes and when I come back down, I see DUM-E wearing the dunce cap. When I asked Tony about it he said.

"He's a dummy. That's all the reason I need."

"You named him DUM-E." I retorted "Calling him a dummy is not a good reason as to why he's wearing the cap."

"It's a perfectly good reason for him to be wearing the cap." Tony said.

"You know what? Drop it. I, now, know I'm not going to get a sensible answer out of you."

Tony's head emerged from behind the car's hood from where he was working on. His face had grease streaked across his forehead. I guessed he was working to the engine. He looked surprised.

"Do my ears betray me?" He said dramatically.

"What?" I asked.

"Did the great Parker say 'drop it'? She's not being stubborn? Or repeating questions?" Tony sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been living with you for over a month now. I've figured out the different ways to communicate to you without actually talking to you." I said.

"Really? And what might those be?" Tony asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. That would be giving away a secret. I can't let you know how I get information." I replied.

"Would one of them consist of asking Pepper?" Tony wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Maybe." Was all I replied. Tony can't know that I spy on him. Then I'll have nothing against him.

"Hmm... well if you aren't going to say anything then I'll just ask JARVIS. JARVIS?" Tony said.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" JARVIS said in his monotone voice.

"Has Alex been asking Pepper about my habits or something of the sort?" He asked.

"No, sir. She hasn't done anything that I'm aware of." JARVIS replied. I gave Tony a smirk. He was staring at me the entire time.

Yeah, JARVIS may be keeping an eye on everything, but a lot can get accomplished when a 16 year old with mechanics and engineering knowledge, such as myself, threatens the AI system. I had to anyways. This is the only way I can keep an eye on Tony when I'm not in the room or the house.

Tony just kept staring not letting me win. After a moment or two of silence, Tony spoke up.

"I'm keeping an eye on you missy. Don't think you can hide stuff from me." I mentally gave him another smirk. I had hidden things from him and he hasn't found out yet. Maybe in due time he will, but for the moment he won't know.

I raised my hand in defense and said "What did I do?"

Tony just gave me a stern look and went back to working on the engine. I walked away with my now cold tea and as I headed out I told Tony over my shoulder.

"Going upstairs! And Tony?" I stopped just as I opened the door of the garage that led me upstairs and turned my hand on the door handle.

Tony had looked up again. "Don't start singing again. It sounds shrill."

I saw Tony's jaw hang open. I turned and walked up the stairs to my room with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: FOOD FIGHT

SPLAT!

At one point in time, I could see, the next, the only thing I could see was white. I raised my one of my hands to my face to wipe away the gunk.

When I touched the mysterious texture, I realised that it was mashed potatoes. I proceeded to wipe my face clean with a napkin.

I was very gracious about the whole thing and just let it pass. Tony wouldn't do it again. Unless...I quickly moved my head to the side narrowly avoiding the second lump of mashed potatoes that was aimed at my head.

I narrowed my eyes at Tony who was just sitting across the table with a slight grin on his face, while to the right, Pepper was horror stricken by the events that just happened.

"You're on." I said and quickly got up, while simultaneously grabbing a spoonful of potatoes and throw them at Tony.

Narrator's POV

Pepper was still sitting very still watching the events unfold, but by now all hell had broken loose.

Tony and Callie were throwing food at each other...again. If only someone (as in Pepper) could come up with an idea to stop those two.

Pepper immediately stood up from her seat and made her way out of the room trying not to get her dress dirty by the flying food.

Pepper whipped out her phone and dialed a number very quickly. In silence she waited for a few moments - with the occasional yells from Tony or Callie and the whizzing of food across the air coming from the next room - and then she said into the phone when the person on the other side answered.

"Rhodey? You need to come here and quick! Tony and Callie are at it again!" Silence.

"No, I'm not even going to try, seeing as they'll only listen to you." Silence once again.

"Okay, I'll be here, waiting." Silence #3.

"And Rhodey?" Slight pause. "Hurry up!"

Pepper ends her call and sits on the couch waiting for her friend to come and save her from the two big children in the dining room. She can still hear them yelling at each other.

"You're going to lose! Give up, already!" Came Tony's distinct voice.

"Never!" Cried Callie.

Pepper now sits and wonders why, why Tony had to ruin the special dinner that was going so well.

Callie's POV

-3 Hours Earlier-

I was just sitting in my room, drawing. I was bored. I couldn't help in the kitchen, Pepper thought I'll burn something or myself. As if. She's overly protective like Mom was at times. I miss Mom. Over a year already...and it's so close to her birthday. Just a couple of more weeks left for her birthday.

I sighed and thought that to get things out of my mind, I should go spy on Tony. Then I rethought it. What if Tony or Pepper walk in and find out what I'm doing? Nope, not going to risk it. I decided that I should just work on one of my projects.

I sat up and groaned "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Callie?" responded the British accented AI. I actually never thought of as to why Tony programmed JARVIS with a British accent. Must be because of human Jarvis.

"Can you please open door 2A?" Mom said to always use politeness, even with disembodied voices. A section of the wall that was to the left of my bed opened up revealing a secret room.

I had two rooms built, when I first moved in about 6 months ago. The first was my lab, where I kept my projects, be it scientific or technological. Tony and Pepper know of the lab, they don't know of the second. Well, they know the cover up of the room. They just don't know the real story behind the room.

The cover up is plain and simple. It's my very own movie room. Since I love movies so much, I thought 'why not'. The real explanation though is that the room is my security system that I've set up as a back up.

If someone breaks Tony's security (which is highly unlikely but always use caution cause you never know) they won't be able to break mine. I've installed cameras everywhere (except the bathrooms and Tony's room, cause I'm not going there) as well, hence me knowing of everything going on in the house.

I have a library. Tony gave me one of the extra rooms to turn into a library. That took care of my massive amount of books.

Anyway, I got up and went to my lab. Knowing that none of my scientific experiments were ready for another day or two before analysis, I went over to the technological side of the room and went to work on my most recent project. Which was teleportation.

It was very tricky, but I knew I'd be able to do it. Being me, I brought out a very thick notebook which held all of my calculations for this project alone.

I was focused on my work and eventually brought out the prototype of the project which looks like a digital watch. I kept thinking and thinking when I realised a way to teleport. Using memories. I then went to the next problem which was, how to get to those memories. I thought about it for a while.

'The only way to use those memories would be to locate the part of the brain that does that by using... sensors! Now I'm rolling!' I thought, while I wrote it down in my notebook. My pencil was flying across the page jotting down notes about sensors and the brain.

I took a quick look at the plans of the prototype that were next to me and then at the actual prototype that was in front of me. I looked up looking for that blasted...

"Tony."

Tony stood leaning on the doorframe just looking at me while I worked. I never saw him, guess I was too engrossed in my work.

"How's it going, Callie?" Tony asked. Something was up. He never called me 'Callie'. It's usually something like 'kiddo', 'squirt', or 'Cal' (which is what he calls me often).

"What do you want, Tony? Some of my tools, which by the way some you haven't returned to me yet." I said while looking back down at my plans.

"Blunt aren't we? Yes, I do want something. I need your help with something." He responded. I raised my head up, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And that would be?" I inquired.

"Remember, last week when Rhodey got back at me-"

"Because you pranked him a couple months ago, I remember." I stated, looking down at the prototype plans again.

"Yeah, I need your help getting back at him." Tony stated.

"How are you planning to do that?" I asked.

"Well, I know that Rhodey has a date tonight. Plus the dinner we're having for... what was the occasion again?" He asked.

"Thanksgiving. Anyway, you want me to devise a plan to bring Rhodey here and away from his date. Luckily for you, my dearest friend, I have already devised a plan for your situation." I replied finally looking up at Tony.

"Thanks, Cal. Knew you'd come through for me. Also, would you care to explain the plan to me, please?" Tony pleaded.

"Fine, I'll tell you. As you know..."

-Almost 4 Hours later-

Narrator's POV

Callie and Tony were sitting on the couch with food all over their clothes. Rhodey, meanwhile, was covered from head to toe and covered in food. Pepper, on the other hand, was standing to the side giving the two "children" a reproachful look.

"Now I want a perfectly good explanation as to why you," He pointed at Tony. "Started a food fight, and why you," He pointed at Callie. "Went along with it."

Callie spoke up first. "What did you expect me to do? Nothing? I'm 16, I don't know any better. And besides he," she pointed at Tony. "Started it."

Callie just stared at at Rhodey, while slowly transforming her small eyes into big, round, puppy eyes. There was no way that Callie could be in trouble now. Or at least she thought.

Tony on the other hand was grinning widely, his grin stretching from ear to ear (figuratively speaking). He didn't seem one bit sorry for the disaster he caused.

Tony's POV

'Everything is going according to plan.' I thought 'And all thanks to me. Well, Cal helped too.'

Rhodey was yapping away. Something about a ruined date. Girlfriend never forgiving him, though personally, I never liked her. Blah blah blah was all I was hearing. I really didn't care at this point as long as the plan was falling into place.

"Are you even listening to me?" I was yanked out of my thoughts by Rhodey.

"I'm sorry. Listening to what, exactly, because I was starting to drift off about my carbon exhilarator that Cal promised me to help me fix." I said from my seat. Rhodey gave me an exasperated look, I had just realised that Pepper wasn't in the room anymore.

'Good, that way she won't reproach me.' I thought.

"Anyway, seriously, sorry about the girlfriend issues. And I just don't say that often." I said as I got up and stood facing Rhodey. Though what I said I really didn't mean it, well, not that much.

"Say what the word 'sorry'? Or the girlfriend issues thing? Because you never have a girlfriend that lasts longer than a month." Cal jumped in. I turned and faced her.

I replied with "About the word 'sorry'. Also, might I remind someone has only had one boyfriend."

"Yes, but at least my relationship lasted longer than a month, try a year." Cal retorted.

I seriously have to give her props on her retorts and comebacks. "And if Rhodey has stopped lecturing us then I'll be in the garage."

And with that Cal turned and walked off in the direction of the garage, but not before passing by the kitchen. Probably getting something to eat.

"Hey, do me a favour and keep it loose around her the next two to three weeks, will ya?" I whispered to Rhodey as soon as Cal was out of the room.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" He asked urgently. He cared for Cal also me at as much as I did.

"Sort of. Her mother's birthday in about a couple of weeks." I replied.

"Oh." Rhodey knows what happened to her mother.

"And it's so close to Christmas. Tony, you better be there for her when she needs it. Who knows what might happen." Rhodey said. I nodded before replying.

"I think I might celebrate Christmas, like back when I was a kid, for the first time in years." Rhodey gave me a look of amazement.

"What? I just give you and Pepper something every year, because I know you'll like it. That's all I do for Christmas. Well that and call Cal, but last year, she didn't sound happy. Her dad was there with her, but she didn't sound like she would when I called her."

"Maybe it was because of her mom's death." Rhodey said.

"No, that wasn't it. Cal still didn't sound like she had. I called her at least twice a month since her mother died. Always slightly cheerful, probably for my sake, but obviously the despair and grief were, and probably are, still there. She's better now, but who knows? Cal might break down, after all her mother died and she accidentally killed someone." I replied.

"Tony, did she tell you what actually happened that night?" He asked.

"No, only thing she says is that she doesn't remember much. I think she got knocked out, since she doesn't remember much. She just saw her mom die in front of her." I replied.

"Then how we really know that it was the robbers who killed her mom?"

"What are you implying, Rhodes?"

"I'm just saying maybe someone else is behind her death. Afterall, one of the robbers died later, but they died." He sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to head home and try to fix this mess. Don't start another fight. You hear me, Tony. No more fights."

I smiled. "I promise you, Rhodey no more fights." I said out loud then grumbled, "For the rest of the week."

"What did you say?" Rhodey asked.

"Good luck. You know with the whole girlfriend thing."

"Yeah, well, see you soon Tony."

"Bye, Rhodey." I waved bye to Rhodey as he walked away. I turned and headed for the garage.

I couldn't get Rhodes suspicions out of my head. I don't have all of the details. What actually happened that night? Did Cal kill her mother, even if it was accidental?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Surprise!

"Whoa."

Lights, bright shining lights were hanging everywhere. Decorations were hanged up, and I couldn't believe that only did it all by himself. I'd think he'd have some help, but no, Tony decorated the entire house by himself.

I took a look at the living room, and was surprised to see the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen. The whole entire thing the lights, the decorations, the Christmas tree, it all seem to compliment the house. Truly amazing.

"You like?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned my head to see who it was. Tony. Of course. I faced the living room again.

"Yeah, how did you do this? It's amazing." I was in awe.

"I had a little help from JARVIS, DUM-E, and U." he replied.

"Ahhh. That explains it. You couldn't have done this by yourself." I turned and faced him.

"Hey, I could've done this by myself, thank you very much."

"But I know you, Tony, and you couldn't have done this by yourself especially with the little time left until Christmas." I argued.

"Yeah, well, it got done. Be happy it got done in time. I'm usually late by about a month at most."

"Seriously? Do you even celebrate Christmas, Tony?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I give Pepper and Rhodey presents, but that's all I do. I don't do anything else, besides calling you every year."

"What about Jarvis's stocking? Don't you hang that up every year?" I asked.

Tony scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. I still do that." I awed at the fluffiness.

"Well, for a guy who doesn't celebrate Christmas, except for hanging his butler's stocking, you've out done yourself, Tony. Well done." I complemented.

"Thank you, it means a lot from you." He replied.

"Anyway, tell me Tony, what did you get Pepper this year for Christmas?"

I walked around and sat on the couch looking at the enormous tree in front of me. Tony walked past me and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned towards him.

"Well, I got her what I get her every year. A picture of me!" I turned my head and gave him a stern look.

"Kidding. This year I gave her a necklace. I usually give her jewellery." I turned back and stared straight at the tree.

"Nice choice. What about Happy? What are you going to give him?"

"A buff guy to beat up. Have you noticed he has a thing for boxing?"

"Really? A guy for him to beat up? Why don't you just give him tickets for a boxing match?"

"Good idea. Didn't think of that."

"Really? Ugh, you're so hard to understand sometimes. Anyway, what did you get Rhodey?"

"Well, we do own him a new girlfriend after the whole food fight fiasco, so I'll give him a date for the upcoming party I'm having next week."

"Party? What party? I wasn't told of a party?"

"Well, now you know. We're having a party. For New Year's. Kinda of an office party, but there's an important guy coming and now that I think about it, you can help me."

"How?" I asked.

"Dunno, but we'll figure that out when the day comes."

"One more question."

"And that would be?"

"What did you get me for Christmas?" I said.

"Went for the blunt way, I see. Well, you aren't getting a peep from me. You'll just have to wait until Christmas morning."

"But that's 2 days away! I can't wait that long!" I responded.

"Of course you can. Don't even try to look for your present. It's not in the house."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said and snuggled closer to Tony. Silence. It was peaceful and I enjoyed every second of it.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best."

"Now you're just stating the obvious." He said, while I laughed softly.

Narrator's POV

Quite a scene. Tony and Callie sharing a brother/sister moment. How touching.

During their conversation, neither of them heard Pepper walk up behind them. She didn't hear the beginning off their conversation, so she hasn't found out about her present.

She stares at the two in awe. She never thought that Callie would mean so much to Tony. Pepper knows of their close friendship, she just didn't think they were that close.

Pepper quietly walks away, only to return with a camera in hand. She snaps a picture of the two as they sit on the couch, just enjoying each others presence. Pepper smiles and walks away.

Christmas Day

Callie's POV

"Thanks for the presents, Callie." Pepper said.

"No need to thank me. At least not until Tony gets his present. As for the other one, Tony helped me. So you should thank him for the dress as well." I replied.

I had gotten Pepper two presents. A dark red strapless dress that complimented her. I also got her some ear plugs.

"Well, thank you too, Tony." Pepper addressed the genius who was sitting on the couch.

"Well, the only way I helped was to pay for it. So you're welcome. Now where's my present?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Behind the tree. Where you can't see it. Also, Tony?" Tony had already gotten up and went in search of his present. His head popped from behind the tree.

"Yes?" He said.

"Don't use your present day and night. Especially night. At least don't use it to a point to where I'll go deaf." I pleaded.

"No promises." He emerged from behind the tree with a big rectangular present. He sat on the couch and stared immensely at the present.

"Well, are you going to open it or just stare at it?" Pepper asked.

"I'm trying to guess what it will be." He replied.

"That's going to get you nowhere, Tony, just open it." I said.

He grumbled and started opening it. Tony ripped the wrapping paper and was met with a cardboard box. He proceeded to open the box and pulled out a... guitar.

"Thanks Cal! I love it! Did you-"

"The amp is in the garage." I said with a smile.

"I like his present too. I just don't like what he might do with it." Pepper said. Tony dismissed her comment.

"Well, if it's in the garage then let's go get it. Your present is down there anyway, Cal." Tony said.

"Seriously? Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" I said and quickly got up and sped down the stairs toward the garage, followed by a chuckling Tony and a giggling Pepper.

Once I reached the garage I put my code in and opened the door. I scanned the room and found nothing. Completely empty. What was he playing at? I heard the door open behind me. I turned with a look of disbelief.

"There's nothing here. What are you playing at, Tony?" I told him.

"You didn't really think I'd leave it out in the open, did you?" He responded.

"Maybe." I said sheepishly. Tony laughed. Pepper smiled at me from behind him.

"Well, then you don't have to wait any longer. JARVIS, please bring out Cal's present."

The door to the left that was near the entrance of the garage opened and out came what I has been wishing for since I was nine. A motorcycle.

Though I may resemble Mom much (apparently I look more like Mom, though I don't see it), she passed me some of her traits - other than being intelligent, one of which would be enjoying the thrill of motorcycles.

Mom enjoyed driving fast past the open country back home in Texas. She had a bike, but sold it when she joined SHIELD.

I had seen pictures of Mom with that bike and I always wanted one, since Mom told me stories about how it felt with the wind blowing in the air and breathing the fresh open country air. But I never told Tony about wanting a bike, so how did he know?

"How did you know, Tony?" I asked.

"I saw the picture of your mom with the bike and thought that you might like one. I saw this one, since its similar to the one your mom had. Do you like it?" He said.

"I love it! Thanks, Tony!" I hugged Tony. In return, he hugged me and gave me a pat on the head when I didn't let go.

I let go afterward and went to go and inspect my new present from Tony. The bike was amazing. I hadn't been able to see the engine, but I decided to do that tomorrow. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found Pepper holding a box with a red ribbon on top. I gave her a quizzical look.

"What's in the box?" I asked. Pepper just pushed it into my hands as a response. I set it on the floor and sat down next to it. I cautiously opened the box, since I didn't know what was going on.

Because it might have been another of Tony's pranks. I was getting tired of those pranks, maybe I'll get him back. Soon.

What I saw before my eyes was a helmet, only this seemed to be familiar. I slowly turned it in my hands and inspected it. It was really familiar, I just couldn't place my finger on it. I looked on the inside of the helmet and saw in a neat handwriting the name 'Jay Williams'.

I looked up at Pepper, who was beaming at me, and Tony, who just gave me a sort of sad smile. He knew how touchy the Mom subject was. I didn't know what to say.

"It must have taken you forever to find this thing." I said at last. Tony snorted.

"Not really, your mom sent me the helmet after she sold her bike. Told me to guard it until she needed it again. She never needed it again, but Pepper decided that it would be a nice thing for you to have as reminder of her. Also, it'll keep you safe." He said.

I stared at him. He just stated the obvious. I looked back to the helmet. It was Mom's. This was Mom's helmet and now its in my hands. This was something that I will keep forever. I'm taking this with me when I go back to Dad.

Next Day

Tony's POV

"So...I heard that you had quite a time in Switzerland last year for New Year's." Cal said from behind me. How did she find out about that Pepper wasn't even there and Happy...well, yeah.

"How do you even know about that? I was at a conference there." I said.

"There was a report of you flying your private jet over there, that I just happened to stumble on when I was bored this morning." She looked over at me as she talked. Wow, she is good, but she's still in trouble.

"Blame Happy. He told me about that trip when I was talking to him this morning." She added.

"Sir, I can confirm that what Miss Callie said is true." JARVIS said in his sort of monotone voice. I looked at Callie. Way to go, Happy. Blabbing to the one person who can use it against me.

"Thanks for the info JARVIS...I'm going to work now. They just called me a while ago. They need my genius, so I'm going to be gone for a few hours. Be back soon." I said and left.

Callie's POV

Even when completely taken aback Tony, still had his arrogance. I saw Tony get in a car and drive away. I smirked. He fell for it.

"Thanks for the back up, JARVIS. Tony fell for that completely. That'll show Happy. He won't see it coming." I said.

"It was my pleasure to help you Miss Callie. I have had great fun in tricking Mr. Stark." JARVIS replied.

JARVIS is really helpful with pranks. I should get his help more often.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A New Friend

"I'm not so sure about this, Tony." I said.

"Relax, Cal. It's not like you have to go out on a date with the kid. You just have to meet him. Just say hi and talk to the guy until the party is over." He answered.

"Yeah, but what if he's boring? Then I'll have no fun whatsoever. Also, I'm wearing this stupid thing." I grabbed the ruffled end of my dark blue dress and held it in my hand.

I didn't have anything against dresses. I just chose not to wear one, but Tony insisted that I wear one for this party.

"Why can't I just stayed in my lab? I'll be fine there. All by myself." I tried to persuade Tony to let me be by myself in the lab. I really didn't want to meet this boy who could just possibly be the most boring person ever in the history of the world. Okay, I may have exaggerated a bit there, but it still could be true.

"Stop overreacting. You'll be fine. Also if you do this for me, I'll do something for you." He tried to persuade ME to go out there and face this guy I haven't even met.

"Something for me?" I inquired.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.

"Fine, I'll do it. Only if I can have some quiet time next week to myself, please." I bargained.

"Deal. Now, let's go on out there." He said as he pushed me in front of him and led me out to the party.

The party was going on full blast even though we had about two hours left 'till midnight. People dancing, closely. People drinking wine, apparently, and people just having fun while the music blasted out from the speakers.

There was a group of three waiting by the front entrance. A man who seemed to be in his late forties, a woman in her early forties, and a guy who looked slightly older than me. Both adults dressed semi formal, while the guy dressed much more causal than his adult counterparts.

The guy had dark green eyes, and black hair. He looked around the room, sulking. He seemed to be the only other person in the room that didn't want to be here other than me.

He had a fair complexion much like, I would assume, his mother. He also had slight curls in his hair much like his mother as well. Yet he shared nothing in common with the man. They looked strikingly similar, but they didn't resemble one another.

The man had dark brown, almost black, hair, yet his eyes were a dark brown. He was tall. At least a good 6 ft. The guy was almost reaching his height as well. Me being me, I was about almost as tall as Tony, if not taller by an inch or two.

The woman, on the other hand, had the boy's dark green eyes, but she had dirty blonde hair. She had crinkles around her eyes, signifying that she smiled very often. Unlike the man who had a stern face and was surveying the crowd, she had a small smile on her lips and swayed slightly to the music. The man looked kind, despite of his stern look, yet held this air around him, an air of respect and authority.

I turned to Tony and back at the group of three as we got near. I swallowed a lump that was in my throat.

Despite my intellect and outgoing personality around Tony and Pepper (and Rhodey and Happy whenever they're around), I am still a very quiet, shy person. I am a bit cold toward new people that I meet. Unless it's someone I have looked up to then I'll more than likely mess something up.

Tony stopped me from turning around to leave, I had chosen to leave too late. We had arrived in front of the group. The man stared me down, while the woman just smiled warmly at me. The guy didn't even bother to look at me.

'Great, first impression, dude.' I thought.

"Hello, Mr. Grant" Tony said and stretched his hand out to Mr. Grant.

"Mr. Stark" He responded and shook, quite briefly, Tony's hand. "This is my wife, Margaret, and my son, Eric." Mr. Grant pointed to each in turn as he spoke. Son? Hmm, maybe I was wrong.

"Pleasure to meet you." He shook Mrs. Grant's hand and Eric's hand as he spoke.

"This is a close friend, Callie Chase." Tony said as I smiled at both adults and gave Eric a nod.

Now let me get something straight, so people will understand. Tony thinks that 'Chase' is my surname. That being because legally it is Chase. Mom and Dad didn't want their enemies to find them because of my last name. I'm a Coulson from the moment I was born, but legally I'm a Chase.

Tony was speaking with Mr. Grant, while Mrs. Grant went to get something to drink. I stood awkwardly to the side with Eric, who was standing slightly farther away. After a while, Tony came up to me.

"Cal." I turned towards Tony. "Mr. Grant and I will go to the garage to show him some of the new designs and statistics of the company. We'll be back up soon." He said then looked between me and Eric, who was leaning on the wall and looking at the crowd.

"Also, I think you should give Eric some company." I gave Eric a quick look and glared at Tony.

"Tony, he didn't even give me the time of day, how do you expect for me to get along with a guy like that?" I said.

"Well, he's quite a looker, I'll give you that, but not like yours truly." I gave Tony a small smile. I couldn't ignore the fact that Eric wasn't good looking either.

"Any who, you guys may have more in common than you think." He said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"And how would you know, if you don't talk to him. Come on, give him a chance. You never know until you try." Tony said. I sighed.

"Fine, you win. I'll head over there and talk to him." I said.

"I always win. I'll be back up later." And with that he walked next to Mr. Grant and led him to the garage.

I knew I'd have to talk to Eric eventually, since Tony would probably check up with JARVIS to see if I did. And sometimes JARVIS had to do what Tony asked, because he is his creator.

Even if I could manipulate the computerised butler to do my bidding. Quite fun actually, very handy when it comes to pranks.

I walked over and stood next to Eric. I gave him a quick glance before looking out at the crowd before us. Rambunctious people.

"What do you want?" Eric said harshly. It was the first time I'd heard him speak. Rather rude if you ask me, but whatever.

"Callie Chase" I said and stuck my hand out waiting for him to shake it. He looked down at my hand then back at my face.

"No thank you. I'd rather not associate myself with idiotic people." I stared at him with a blank expression. Really? Idiotic? I am not idiotic.

'Actually, he does have a point there. Remember-' The rational part of my brain began. 'Oh shut up!' I told it before we got anywhere.

I try to be nice and this is what I get in return? Oh, this guy is so dead. Eric turned to me and looked away quickly, when he noticed I saw him.

"Now, look here buster." I started and walked toward him "What do you take me for?! A narcissistic, bubbly, arrogant, boy obsessed girl?!" I paused and glared at him. I may have exaggerated on that description.

No response came from him. His eyes were huge. He looked kinda scared. I smirked internally.

"Well, listen well bud, 'cause I'm only saying this once. No one and I MEAN no one is going to insult me due to my outward appearance." I gritted my teeth before continuing. He got in my nerves quick. "Now if you excuse, Mr. Grant, I have to go."

I walked away in the direction of the passage that led from the dining room to the lab.

"I've had enough of this party," I said aloud. "JARVIS get me out of here. I can't deal with rude people." And he was quite rude, but before I was even out of the room I heard him quietly say.

"My name isn't Grant." I turned and faced him.

"What?" I said. He walked towards me and stopped when he was within a yard of me.

"My name isn't Grant." He repeated. Oh, so I wasn't hearing things. "My name is Eric Boyd."

The first thought that came to my head was 'I was right.' Apparently, I had voiced this aloud. And I had pumped my fist in the air, this wasn't helping the situation.

Eric gave me a weird look before saying "You were right? Right about what?" He asked.

That was my cue to run and hide, but my feet didn't budge. Great.

"See, uhh...well...okay. Thing is I'm a very observant person and so when I saw you next to Mr. Grant, I'd had guessed he wasn't your real dad, even if you looked strikingly similar to one another." He nodded taking in the things I had just told him.

"What gave it away? Skin tone? Eye color? Hair color?" He asked at last. He seemed much more relaxed than before.

"None." I simply stated. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Your nose gave you away." Now he really did look confused.

"Well, you certainly don't seem to have your mother's nose and so your nose doesn't even remotely look like Mr. Grant's, thus leading to my guess that Mr. Grant isn't your real father." I said. He looked surprised.

"Wow, I never knew someone could get so much information from just my nose." He stated with a smile. For the sake of starting over again, I outstretched my hand, while saying,

"Callie Chase."

"Eric Boyd." He smiled even wider and shook my hand.

He let go of my hand after a minute or two and looked over at the crowd. Was it me, or did his cheeks look a little bit red?

"Hey Eric." He turned when he heard me. "Do you like science? Like...I don't know...quantum mechanics, biochemistry, or particle physics?" I asked.

Eric looked at me like if I was crazy, and thinking about it I probably was. I thought he didn't understand what I was saying, so I opened my mouth to reply when his answer shocked me.

"Actually, I'm more of a forensic chemistry, and electrical engineering kind of guy." He replied smugly. I smiled. Maybe I could form a friendship with this guy. He seems to be incredibly smart in the science area.

"Seriously? I thought no one liked forensics and engineering like I do. I mean I dabble. But it's nothing lije my work with chemistry, biology, physics. I even taught myself medicine." Eric gave me a confused look when I said 'medicine'.

"I had to learn medicine in my time here. Tony Stark has accidents." I said. "Many accidents."

I smiled thinking back to Tony's most recent accident. He had purple hair for over two weeks. It was hilarious. Pepper couldn't even look at him straight the entire time. She kept laughing at him. She tried to hide it, but it came out anyway. Tony wore a hat, since Pepper didn't stop laughing at him.

Eric smiled back at looking impressed. I guess it isn't every day that you meet someone like yourself.

"So tell me Miss Chase? How is it that you have so much knowledge, yet you aren't in school?" Eric asked me.

"Call me Callie, please, and I already graduated." I answered.

"Then call me Eric. Wow, are you like 18 or something?"

"No. I'm just a genius." I said casually.

"Really? Not hard to believe after you started talking about particle physics, biochemistry, etc. Now, seriously, how old are you?"

"Oh. That is something I will not reveal to you, Eric. Mostly because it's not nice to ask and then because its funny not to tell you." I said. Before I could talk anymore, Tony came up and headed in our direction.

"Hey lovebirds," he joked. Eric and I cracked up a bit (though it looked like Eric blushed a bit). Tony kept smiling as if nothing happened.

"How's it going? Hope you guys are having fun. Wait, before I say anything else, Cal," he turned to me "Did you interrogate again?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I did not." I said defensively. Eric looked at me with a raised eyebrow from behind Tony.

Okay, okay. Because I don't have much human interaction (and the times I do, aren't pretty), I intimidate people by asking them question about science, mathematics, and even literature.

It helps people stay clear of me. I like to be left alone. Yes, I did try to intimidate Eric, to get him to lay off even if I started the conversation (which never would've happened if Tony hadn't persisted).

"Good, then. Oh, and Eric," he turned to Eric "your father is looking for you." Tony said. Eric nodded in comprehension.

"He's by the kitchen. You'll know when you find it." Tony added.

Before Eric left the room, he said "Bye, Chase." Going by last names, huh?

"Bye, Boyd." I replied with a smirk. Tony glanced between Eric and I. He looked really confused.

After Eric left the room, Tony turned to me. "Chase? Boyd? Did I miss something?"

"Yes, you did actually. Though I believe I made a friend, tonight." I replied.

"Way to go, Cal! A new friend for you! At least one that's actually around your age and in a human body!"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be talking Tony. You have many young lady friends if I'm correct." I said with a smirk.

"Pepper." Tony sighed as the people in the party got even louder as the final countdown to the new year got started. I didn't realise that much time had passed by.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Casual Saturday

"Good morning." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I replied tiredly from my seat.

"What's with you?" He asked once he did a double take at me. "You look like you got run over."

"Thanks for that, Tony." I paused while he chuckled softly near the coffee dispenser. "I was in the garage last night taking a look at the engine of the motorcycle to see if it had any faults or something and I went to bed pretty late." I explained. Tony grabbed his coffee and sat across from me.

"Then why are you up so early?" He asked.

"It's Casual Saturday."

"Isn't that tomorrow?"

"Tony, tomorrow's Sunday. Today's Saturday." I explained. His mouth formed a small 'O'.

"You need to start keeping track of the days, Tony. Or you'll end up forgetting stuff, including your own birthday." I said remembering of our trip to New York when I had forgotten my birthday.

That was the worst way to start any day, with Tony waking me up in the middle of the night and him practically yelling at me for forgetting my own birthday, but other than that the rest of the day was enjoyable.

"We don't need another accident like that." He stated. I glared at him knowing he remembered too. After a moment of silence, Tony clapped his hands together very loudly. Waking me up in the process.

"So, how should we start this Casual Saturday?" He asked. I put some thought into it.

Okay, so for those of you wondering what a Casual Saturday is, it's very simple. A Casual Saturday, which we do once a month, is when Tony and I go do something together for most of the day. We always end it with a movie in the evening and sometimes Pepper or Rhodey join us (it just depends how busy they are).

The reason we do it is just for fun and we like to spend time together. I mean, yeah, we see each almost every single day, but we're always talking about work or something he's teaching me and so Casual Saturday lets off a little steam.

"Cartoons" I blurted out, only to realise Tony had said the exact same thing at the exact same time. I smiled and got up from my seat heading towards the couch. Tony sat next to me and handed me the remote.

"What do want to watch?" I asked him.

"You know what I want to watch." He replied. I turned on the TV and quickly changed the channel to one of our favourite shows, Courage the Cowardly Dog. Yeah, the show's weird and kind of spooky, but it's a good show.

Later

It was quiet. Too quiet. I climbed down from the branches of the tree without making much sound. As I reached the ground, I scoped the area in search of Tony. A minute passes by and I don't see him.

First of all let me I just say that this was Tony's idea. He wanted to come and I have never done it before, so I thought it would be cool to try. Now I realise he was right. It's fun, but the pain is a downside.

This was the first time I have ever tried paintball and it's really loads of fun. I think Tony thought he could have had an easy win, but can I just say that combat is a special skill of mine. Hand to hand or with the use of weapons, it didn't matter I was good, if not excellent, at combat.

It was a natural instinct, the very instinct that I feared so very much when growing up, was the one that was letting me win against Tony right now.

I checked my surroundings to see if the coast was clear. I was about to make a run for it when I saw something move. I stopped and held the paintball gun up to my chest.

It was Tony. In the distance, my guess, looking for me. Nothing was in my way. I knew that if I didn't take it, it would be a while longer, before I could get another shot like this, if not this was my only chance. I also knew that if I missed he would find me or he'd be more careful of his surroundings, in search of me.

I breathed in and out through my mouth and held a good grip onto the paintball gun. I raised up to where I was in eye level. I took one last breath in and pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to move slower.

Almost instantaneously I could feel the paintball gun go back a bit from the force of the shot. I didn't drop the paintball gun from my eye level, but I did raise my head a bit to see if my shot found its mark. And sure enough there was a bright blue spot on Tony's chest that mixed in with all the other colors. He looked around in surprise. I got up from my spot and walked over to where he was standing.

"Beat ya." I said nonchalantly. He didn't respond immediately, just staring at me, and when he did he started stuttering.

"B-but I s-saw...and t-th-then...h-how?" Was his question. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I figured out I'm good with weapons." I said smiling. Tony seemed to go back to normal.

"Well, yeah, but I have another thing in mind of what we could do." He said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Monopoly?" I said as he walked out of a closet with the game in hand. "Are you sure about this, Tony?"

We reached home and as soon as we got out of the car he went and fetched the game.

"I'm positive. Why? Afraid you'll lose?" He said with a smirk.

"No" I replied "It's just that I'm afraid, that you'll be crying like a baby when you lose." I smirked back at him.

Sometimes he can be competitive and then it makes me competitive. Our friendship works in weird ways, right?

Hours Later, Late Evening

Pepper's POV

"WHOOOO-HOOO!" I heard from inside the house. I quickly got out of the car and thanked Happy, before going inside to see what the commotion was all about.

I walked into the living room to see Tony sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands, while Callie jumped around screaming "I TOLD YOU!" at the top of her lungs.

"What is going on here?" I said loud enough for Callie to hear me over her screaming. At the sound of my voice, Callie immediately stopped jumping, standing in one place with a smirk, while Tony looked up at me.

"How does he even manage to run a company?" Callie replied to me. Tony groaned.

'Seriously, what happened?' I thought.

"Neither of you have answered my question: what is going on?" I said dismissing Callie's question.

"Well, what happened is-" Callie began.

"No! Don't say a word, Cal." Tony told her through his gritted teeth.

"Then you explain, Tony, explain why she was screaming like a banshee." I said pointedly. He sighed.

I got him trapped. "What did she tell you, Tony?" I pushed.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Just don't laugh at me, please." I nodded and let him proceed.

"Well, we were playing Monopoly and..." He paused. He had pointed over his shoulder and so I moved around to where I could see where a game was laid on the table.

"And?" I said. He sighed again and opened his mouth.

"He lost. Twice. Pretty fast the second time around too." Calie said as I turned to her.

"So, you lost to Callie and you're embarrassed about it." I said turned back to Tony.

"Twice. He lost twice." Callie corrected me. I gave her a 'don't-you-start' glare. She lifted her hands as if in surrender.

"I don't see what's wrong in that, Tony. I mean, you both are academically the same, so you both had the same chance of winning." I said to Tony in an effort to cheer him up. It seemed to work as he smiled again.

"Actually, I let her win the second time around as I just wanted to see a movie." He replied. Callie gasped dramatically.

"You let me win?!" She had a smile on her face. "So what do you want to watch?" She asked Tony.

"Anything. I don't care." Tony answered as he settled on the couch the recent incident out of his mind.

I smiled. Sometimes these two amaze me. One second they'll be competitive. Arguing and saying rude things towards each other, the next they'll be the best of friends again.

Their friendship is very weird, if you ask me, but that's what also makes it very unique. At times anyway. Because with those two together in the same room, you never know whether you'll get brilliance and agreement or competition and destruction.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: A "Life Changing" Trip

I delved myself into my book, as per usual, and partook in the main character's journey. My mind filled with images of spiders, elves, dwarves, and a particular hobbit (seriously who doesn't want to go on a quest to defeat a dragon?).

I was brought out of my very entertaining book by a knock on my door. I looked up knowing that my door was open, since I rarely close seeing as I spend more time in just about every room in the mansion other than in my own room (and Tony's room, obviously).

"Hey" Tony was standing in the doorway, looking content. I groaned out of conformity (yeah he does this a lot), knowing whatever he was going to say would be either unimportant or just plain dumb.

Tony walked in even though I didn't say anything, he knew I wouldn't mind anyhow. He stopped next to my bed, where I was currently laying on. I patted the foot of the bed, telling him to sit down.

"I'm leaving for a board meeting, Cal." Tony said once he sat down. I raised my eyebrow. Straightforward. Strange.

"And…?" I asked hoping this conversation would move on. I wanted to continue on reading.

"And?" He questions. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know there's something else. Hence the 'and…'."

"Explain how." He demanded.

"Well, because 1) you leave a message with JARVIS when you leave for a day or two, 2) you never talk to me before leaving, 3) there's a science convention in New York this week." I explained. "Oh, and 4) you have a guilty look in your eyes that you're only masking with a look of contentment."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You're good." He remarked. "Okay. I do feel guilty about leaving you alone for almost two weeks. I know JARVIS is going to be here, but you've been in the house for awhile and you haven't left the city, since we took that trip for your birthday. So I want you to come with Pepper and I to New York."

I let that sink in. Going with Tony and Pepper to New York. Sounds interesting.

"You can do some sightseeing, take a tour of a college campus, or just about anything. I just want you to go do something that is out of this place and do something a teenager your age would do. Please. We'll spend a day or two together at most." Tony finished his very persuasive speech.

"So what do you say? Will you come with and have fun or stay here and do nothing and be bored." He asked.

I thought it over. I could see Dad, he said he was back in New York. Maybe I could catch up with him. Also, there are a ton of bookstores, maybe it's time to go shopping.

"Sure, I'll go." Tony beamed. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In about 3 or 4 hours." He replied.

"Great, gives me time to pack."

"In under 4 hours?"

"You know me pretty well, Tony." I went and grabbed my suitcase from my closet. "So you shouldn't be so surprised that it doesn't take me over half an hour to pack what I need." I added.

"Point taken. Now you won't regret taking this trip as this trip will change your life." He said with excitement.

"A life changing trip? You're making it sound all…I don't know…weird." I remarked as I stuffed clothes in the suitcase.

"Well, this trip is going to change your life, sort of. I mean you'll get to know the city that you'll live in for the next like what...4 years? It sure will change your life, if you ask me."

"Well, to be fair, I didn't ask you anything. You just voiced your opinion and you are possibly right. Who knows? I might meet a new friend or my future roommate." I replied as I stuffed a book in my suitcase.

Tony smiled widely. I am only doing this, knowing that this was for my own good (and so Tony won't worry as much). I turned to Tony who was watching me intently. I finished packing my suitcase.

"Come on let's go do something, before we leave." I told Tony. He slightly jumped at hearing my voice. I smiled.

"Let's go make a mess, so it'll annoy Pepper." He smiled in agreement and so we walked out of my room side by side and ventured off into the house to find a source to annoy Pepper.

-About 3 Hours Later-

I sat curled up on the couch in the jet, innocently reading my book. This was a different than the one I was reading earlier. Instead this one is filled with murder, mystery, and macabre. Plus a disfigured guy. There's romance in it though, yuck, but there's also action and peril in it, yay.

Pepper was fuming. She had caught Tony trying to put superglue on the sides of her binder (where she kept all of the important documents, that she apparently needed for the meeting), so her hands would get stuck.

Hilarious, I know. It wasn't one of my best ideas, I'll admit that. I was under pressure when I came up with it. I just saw her coming and tried to tell Tony to abort the mission, when she walked right into him putting superglue on her binder. Now she's angry at Tony.

I tried to take the blame, but Tony whispered to me that he wanted to take the heat. I let him, knowing he wouldn't budge. He can be very persistent, when he wants to be.

So that's what landed me here. Sitting. Pretending to read, as I listened in to what Tony was telling Pepper. He was mostly apologising about the whole thing. She heard him out, but she still hasn't accepted his apology.

'Maybe a gift would help?' I thought. 'Maybe. I'll figure something that would help Tony out, eventually.'

"Sooooo," I interrupted their conversation, it was turning so tense that I could cut it with a knife. "Where are we staying at?" I asked as I looked up from my book.

Tony and Pepper looked over at me from the bar (not surprising). Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Pepper beat him to it.

"We're staying at the same hotel you guys stayed at last time, you were in New York. This time though we each have our own room. You'll have a lot of free time, Callie."

"Yeah, Cal, you can go and see the city. You can do whatever you want as long as one of us knows." Tony added.

"Okay, then. I'll use my time there wisely." I replied. Tony nodded and Pepper gave me a smile.

-Few Days Later-

I've been visiting national monuments. It was great. I got to see important American symbols! I also gave Dad a call and set up a time and place to meet up on. I just can't wait to see him.

The weather here is extremely cold. I'm used to much warmer climates back home in Texas -and now California- I know it's the middle of February, but seriously I didn't think it'd be this cold.

I continued reading the book I was reading on the plane, since I got distracted during that ride. I could tell I was getting to the climax of my book, when I heard a knock at my door. I grudgingly got up and went to check it out.

It was Tony. I opened the door a bit, so he could only see my head.

"Is this a good time?" He asks suddenly.

"Not really actually. I was getting to the good part in my book when you knocked." I replied opening the door slightly wider as I talked.

"I need to talk to you." He said quickly.

"You already are." I remarked.

"Can I come in?" He said before looking down the hall.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I opened the door even wider for him to come through. He came in and sat down on the couch. I sat in front of him on the coffee table after I had closed the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"About that favour you did for me."

"Which one in particular?"

"The rose for Pepper."

"That wasn't a favour." I started. "That was a way to save your sorry butt to keep Pepper from quitting. I honestly think you can't do anything without her."

"I can do stuff without Pepper." He defended himself.

"Yeah keep thinking that, genius. Anyway, I didn't do you any favours. That was for Pepper to forgive you, which I'm sure she did by now, because otherwise you wouldn't be here." I explained.

"She did. She came up to me and said thanks for the rose."

"You took all the credit like I thought you would." I smirked. "Any way if that's all you wanted to tell me, then I'll get back to reading." I said as I grabbed my book and curled up on the couch next to him. Before I could start reading, though, Tony spoke up.

"Nope. I also wanted to repay you for the 'favour'." He got up from the couch. "Lunch?" He asked.

"Uh…sure why not." I said getting up and grabbing a warm hoodie. When I reached the door, I noticed he wasn't with me. I turned around to face him

"Coming?" I asked. The silence had taken over. Tony just stared at me. He looked at me with amused look.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked confusingly. He shook his head, still wearing the amusement of something on his face.

"Nothing." He said at last. "Nothing's wrong. Just can't wait to see all of the weird stares we are going to receive today, when we go out. After all I look all business like and you're in your PJs."

I blushed, though I didn't let it faze my appearance. Why I blushed, I have no clue. When we get home, I'm going to check my vitals. Again.

"Well… uhhh… I don't believe that will be a problem." I managed to say afterwards.

"And why would that be?" He inquired.

"Well, after the rat incident I-" I got cut off.

"Wait? Rat incident? Did you bring Aaron with you?" Tony asked with an edge in his voice.

"What?! No!" I defended myself. He sighed in relief, looking away. "It was Erik." I said calmly. Tony whipped up to looked at me. His face was filled with worry.

"Don't worry" I told quickly. "The hotel manager knows and said it was no problem." His face turned from one of worry to confusion.

"The manager…uhh…is an old family friend. He said it was fine. As long as they stay in the room." I pointed over to where the bedroom was.

I was partly telling the truth. It was an old friend, but that old friend used to…uhh…how to put it delicately? Used to date Mom. Yes, that's it. One of Mom's ex-boyfriends was working as a hotel manager. Apparently he thought I was her. But truth be told I don't look much like her.

Other than her hair, her facial expressions, the way she talked, and also her…oh now I see it. I guess I am enough to look like Mom that an ex of her's could confuse us.

"They?" Tony's face now looked like he didn't believe it at all. "And Erik? What happened to Aaron?" Now he's catching up.

"Yes, 'they'. Clark and Delta managed to climb in my luggage as well. As to Aaron, well…yeah…he's somewhere." I said quietly.

"What do you mean somewhere?"

"Yeah, somewhere in the house. Dead by now actually, probably explains the smell near my room." I muttered the last part to myself.

"Dead!? A dead rat in the house." So he did manage to hear that. Now I fear for my life. "How many rats do you have? First Aaron, then I find out about Clark, Delta, and Erik."

"Well, more like 5…dead ones. The first four were given a proper funeral, don't worry about it." I stopped and just looked out the window behind Tony. Oh the memories of the Captains.

"I still miss Captain Argh # 1-4, though" I added.

"Five. Five dead ones." He sighed. "Please tell me that Clark, Dave, and Erik are the only ones left." He pleaded.

"Not quite. You forgot Beta, Henry, June, Nick, Pablo, Quinn." I gave Tony a small smile. "Oh, and Sasha." He groaned.

"Pablo?" He inquired.

"I like the name." I responded simply. He sighed giving up hope, I assumed.

"Where are they?"

"Lab."

"Why?"

"You have your reasons and I have mine." I replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" He said thru his gritted teeth. I sighed.

"All of them are being used as lab rats for my experiment. Which is how to make a rat turn 'invisible'. And by invisible I mean camouflage like a chameleon. I took their genes and tried to make the rats appear 'invisible'. The only ones that were able to attain the gene were Beta, Clark, June, and Pablo." I said all in one breath.

I took a huge breath of air before Tony started to say anything. "And Clark escaped last week, so yeah." I paused. "But he found me."

"Funny, Cal. Really funny." He said rather sarcastically. I sighed.

"But I guess that does explain why Pepper was screaming like a banshee in the dining room last week." He chuckled softly at the memory.

Pepper apparently found Clark a couple of days after he was went missing last week. It was quite hilarious actually. She claimed she saw a rat right there next to the table, but that the moment she screamed it disappeared.

Tony and I ran in to see what all the commotion was about, just to find Pepper standing on a chair pointing to where she'd last seen Clark.

I finally figured out why though it affected Clark most of all the other tested ones. Clark was the more fidgety of the group and got scared easily. I tried to scare them all only to receive the indicated reactions from Beta, June, and Pablo (and for Beta and Pablo it took me awhile to scare them; I never knew scaring a rat would be that hard).

Now I have to find what they have something in common in order to figure out why the gene only applied to them. Keep in mind that I'm not at school anymore and I experiment for fun. And trust me genetic mutation is fun. When applied to plants or small creatures, of course -as long as it isn't painful.

"Well, he's here now. So, try to keep Pepper out of here. I don't want a repeat of last week. Not only will her screaming annoy me, but she'll scare Clark and he'll be lost again. And in a hotel no less. I don't want to have to follow the screams and shouts of the people residing here at the moment." I ranted.

We entered a silence. Just silence. No tension between us, but I knew that Tony was thinking it over in his mind.

Weighing the possibilities of telling to get rid of my experiment once we got back or leave it be and tell Pepper as soon as we got back. Either way, from my point of view, I was doomed.

Finally he sighed and opened his mouth, when my stomach rumbled aching a with hunger. I looked down to where I knew my stomach was located and gave a small frown. I'd forgotten we were about to have lunch before we started this conversation.

"Well, someone is hungry." Tony said with an amused tone before I looked up at him with a frown.

"No kidding, Sherlock." I said. He laughed.

"And cranky." He added. "Come on. We'll see what to do about the whole situation during lunch."

"Great. I get to choose my own doom over lunch." I muttered quietly as I followed him out the door and into the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Reunited

I sighed. "Completely predictable. Don't even know why I read this stuff." I said out loud, to myself mostly.

I stared down at the thick book that lay open on the table. I closed it and grabbed my tea. I took a sip of the hot earl grey tea, while looking down at the cover of the book. The title 'Covalent and Ionic Compounds: What's the Difference?' staring back at me.

I started to rant about covalent and ionic compounds. Even though I was the only one sitting at my booth.

"It's not that hard to understand." I muttered to myself in the end. I sighed and looked to my left where the wall was blocked from my view my several other books that I had bought. I checked my watch. It read a quarter past one.

"He should be here soon." I mumbled. I looked out the window in front of me. The clouds were a grey. The lighter grey was closer to the cafe, while the a darker grey was ahead.

'Storm. Big one heading in this direction.' I thought. 'Hope he doesn't get caught in a jam.' I shook my head and grabbed a random book from the stack and opened it and started reading.

Quite a while passed by without any disturbance, but I could feel someone watching me. I looked up and grabbed my cup taking a drink. I looked around, inconspicuously, as I drank my tea. After not seeing anyone suspicious, I returned my attention to my book.

I'm not going to lie, I am a bit rattled. Sensing someone watching you isn't the best feeling in the world. Out of habit, I grabbed my cup and failed to notice earlier that I had run out.

I groaned at the prospect of getting up and asking for another. Yes, I'm very lazy. I got up anyway and headed for the counter which had no line and asked for a refill. As I waited, I saw a guy a few years older than me, give or take, with rusty brown hair and glasses, looking in my general direction. When we locked eyes, I gave him a small smile. His cheeks reddened immensely before he looked down at whatever was lying on the tabletop. I softly laughed at the situation.

'Cute.' I thought to myself as I was handed back my refill and headed back to my spot. I hummed quietly to myself as I read. I was absorbed into the novel that I didn't notice someone standing next to the table until that person cleared their throat. I looked up. I immediately stood up with a huge smile on my face.

"Will!" I exclaimed. He pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him tight.

It has been years (though I may be exaggerating) since we last saw each other, but we wrote to each other almost daily. He was like my older brother, considering he is almost two years older than me.

"Cal! It's so great to see you again!" He said after he let go and took a seat across from me. "You don't seem to have changed much." He pointed over to my stack of books.

"Well, you haven't changed much either." I acknowledge. "Still trying to be funny, I see. Please, tell me that story about you in the talent show again." I grin.

"Ha ha ha ha. I almost forgot how to laugh." He says in a monotone voice. He patted his chestnut hair down, even though that was useless as his hair was still messy.

"Well, I do know how to make people laugh. It's a gift." I say. He rolls his eyes and grabs my cup. He drinks my tea, before I could interfere. "Hey, you know if you wanted something, there's a counter with someone behind it ready to take your order." I remark. He grimaces after he's done with my drink.

I peer into the cup to see how much is left only to find it empty. Again. I sigh. "Not that tasty you know. How can you even stand that stuff?" Will asked.

"You know perfectly well that I don't like to drink coffee that much even if it does smell great. Also, you own me another tea." I waved to him my empty cup.

"The usual?" He asks.

"The usual." I confirm and wave my hand in the direction of the counter in a lazy manner. I look down at my book before heaving another sigh. I looked at where Will was. The girl behind the counter was smiling and stealing small glances at him as she worked.

"He truly does not change." I smiled as he continued flirting with her. I turned my head in the direction of where I could feel a pierce stare at me.

I found myself looking at the guy from earlier. We locked gazes in each others. I was taking in details that I hadn't noticed before. For example his eyes were a magnificent hazel colour. His hair was short, military style, but it was growing back. The rusty brown hair of his suited his eyes perfectly.

Then I snapped out of it as I heard Will's footsreps. He slid back in the booth, but not before handing me my cup. I gave him a nod in thanks.

"Now then how are you holding up?" He asked. I snapped out of my thoughts -that were on a certain someone. I looked at Will before taking a sip of my drink. Chamomile, my favourite.

"Holding out on what?" I questioned.

"Callie, it's getting closer and closer to your birthday. And your Mom's anniversary." He whispered as if afraid that I would explode or something of the kind. "Its about to be two years, right?"

Any other person would think that Will was an inconsiderate friend, since he asked about Mom. And while I admit it's a touchy subject, I know I can talk to Will about anything. The exception being Dad, specifically his work.

"Yeah, this year marks year two without her. I miss her, I really do. I also miss home with her. It doesn't get any easier as time passes by. Although I try, it's incredibly hard." I replied in an almost equally low voice. "I haven't been to see her since the funeral."

Will placed his hands over mine. "Look... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish I was." He sighed, but before he could continue I interrupted him.

"Will, I know. You were busy here with your job and other things. I know you couldn't just drop them and come to me. I know that. I undestand. Although, I wish you were there. Even with my Dad there, I still needed comfort. You knew Mom. You were like a son to her." My voice cracked a bit. I gulped down some of my tea. It was scorching hot, but I didn't care. Anything to get my mind off the subject.

Will looked at me with sad eyes. Something unique about us was that, even if we weren't related whatsoever, we did share the same eye color. We share a bond, an unspoken bond between us. For both of us to be there when the other when the other needs it most.

The only exception to that rule was Mom's funeral, but I understood that he couldn't have just left whatever he was doing and just come and comfort me. He was going to get fired if he did.

I'm not sure what he does, but I know he travels a lot. My guess is that he works for some company. Though you'd never think he was one if you took one look at him. He was built, pretty strong for a guy who works for a company if you ask me.

I cleared my throat. "So how's it going with you? Any new news?" I really wanted to know about his job and it was a great excuse to get off the topic of Mom.

"Not much, I'm afraid. Right now, I'm training for the job. You know...numbers...more numbers...and even more numbers." He said obviously not saying much.

"Wait, you never told me which company you work for." I remarked.

"I didn't? I thought I did." I shook my head. "Well, you won't know the company seeing as it's a small one in Britain. They are beginning to branch over to New York."

"Oh, but what's the company's name? Maybe I can look it up later." I said. He suddenly got fidgety, but kept his cool.

"Trust me, it's not a very well known company. There isn't much you'd find out about it." He replied.

"Well, with the information I can gather maybe I can set up a plan that will help the company. You can take the credit if you want. I just wanna help." I added after he threw me a look.

"Really? Fine." His eyes started darting around the cafe. "It's called-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He took it out quickly and answered after sending me a quick glance telling me he's sorry. I nodded and drank some of my now lukewarm tea.

"Hello?" Pause.

"Yes." Second pause.

"Yes, I understand." Thrice pause.

"Alright, I'll go now then." Pause #4.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Pause #5.

"Alright, goodbye." And he hanged up. He sent me a sad smile before gathering his things - which wasn't much - and stood up.

"Sorry, that was the boss's assistant. She told me that tomorrow's meeting was moved up to today in an hour. I have to go now, or I won't make it in time." He said.

"Yeah, I get it. You have work. I'll be back in town after Tony's birthday. So I'll be back here in June. Going to college." I said and stood up too.

"Are you sure you don't mind me leaving?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm good. You've got a job to attend to." I hugged him.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm just going to be here a while longer then head back to the hotel." I said after he gave me a sceptical look.

"Well, alright." He said at last. "Just call me or something, if you want to talk. Especially about you know..." His face dropped into a saddened, guilty one.

"Yeah, I'll call you." I waved at him as he left. "But maybe not for a long time." I finished once he left the cafe. I looked at my watch again. Almost three o'clock.

'I'm supposed to meet up with Tony at four.' I looked at the stack of books next to me. 'Better get a head start.'

I left the cafe with two bags hanging off my shoulders and two more hanging in each of my hands. I hailed a cab, which was a feat I'm even surprised in, and headed back to the hotel where I was supposed to meet up with Tony.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Meeting Up with Dad

I was staring out the window, at the pouring rain as I waited on Dad to return with both of our drinks.

I'm not going to lie, New York, so far, has been an impressive place to explore (not to mention I met up with an old friend).

I know I'm going to be living here, but seeing as I'm going to be spending a lot of time at the SHIELD base, with training and taking over the research and development division (Sort of. Maybe. Not really. More like...I don't know...a lonely scientist). Well, there really isn't any other time for me to explore the city.

Anyway, the window was getting foggy, but I could still see outside even if the window was getting blurred. I could hear the patter of the rain against the window. I could see the people outside running trying not to get too wet from the storm.

The occasional lighting flashed through the sky and was soon followed up by the rumbling thunder. I hadn't seen a good storm like this in a long while. I always liked a good storm or even a bit of rain, it calmed me down. Yet when I saw rain it reminded me of Mom which led to sadness and from there…you get the idea.

I sighed and looked at my surroundings in at the cafe I was currently sitting in. Dad was still waiting by the counter for our drinks. A couple of stools away, sat a lady who had a book in hand and a cup of coffee in front of her. She seemed absorbed in her book, not giving a single care to the rest of the world. She seemed to be around Dad's age, but the thought of him going on a date seemed amusing that it brought me a smile to my face. I decided to look around the place, knowing that soon she'd feel someone staring at her.

The cafe wasn't as crowded as it was on the other days I've seen it when I walked by. Sure, there were a few people sitting in booths or at the counter, but usually this place was packed. I blamed the weather for it. I was also thankful, as I hated crowded places (I believe they are too loud and not to mention I have to be social around people in crowded places). I was very bored at the moment, seeing as the storm let up a little, letting some people, who had stranded themselves in here, to manage an escape.

There was one thing that caught my eye though, and that was the image of a rather familiar looking person seated in the corner. Carefully tucked into his corner, as if he didn't want to be noticed. I was shocked to see him here, especially after the trial.

I stared gawking at the man. How did he escape? He was given life without parole. The man suddenly stood up and simply walked out of the café, without a second glance behind, and in the process getting poured on - the rain started to act up again. As he walked by I looked at him intently, and released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. It wasn't him.

I shook my head and looked down at the table and as a habit (a habit that I do when I'm excited, nervous, or even anxious) started tapping random rhythms, that came to my head, on the table.

My foot tapped along, keeping the pulse steady. Not too slow nor fast, just steady. I then began to actually listen to my surroundings.

Of course, I was listening to what they were saying, but I wasn't really paying attention. I had stopped tapping my fingers on the table, but continued to tap my foot.

Other things ran through my brain, especially after the man that I saw. I just shook my head and then just sat there, staring into empty space, deep in thought.

Maybe I can figure out what happened to him? Maybe I'm hallucinating. But why? After so long, not that it has been that long, why? Why here? Why now?

My head pounded with theories as to why - oh why - I was beginning to see the sole living person, of the two, who took my mother's life. Maybe I should go see a psychiatrist.

I laughed softly at the idea of me seeing a psychiatrist. I'm starting to lose it.

I grimaced. "There's something very wrong with me if I start talking to myself. Granted, I talk to myself constantly but not like this before." I spoke out loud.

"Talking to yourself again, Callie?" Dad inquired as he slid into the booth across from me after putting the drinks on the table.

"No." I defended myself. "Just having a very intresting conversation..." Dad gave me what seemed the cross of a frown and a scowl. "With myself" I finished as I buried my head in my arms. Dad gave me a triumphant smile.

"I knew it. Now...about this friend of yours." Dad said nonchalantly. My head instantly whipped up, getting me a bit dizzy in the process.

"Wait…what?" I asked. "How'd you know about Will? Wait…Dad were you following me yesterday?" I sent him a playful glare. He'd probably deny it, but I know he did follow me.

"What?! No! I would never do such a thing." He said.

'Yeah, and I would never play with the genetics of a mouse.' I thought sarcastically. I just kept staring at him. He cleared his throat, clearly getting uncomfortable.

"I just sent a recruit to keep an eye on you while you're here." He finally said at last.

"Ah ha. So you were following me." I said triumphantly.

"Uh…no. I didn't." He restated.

"But you sent a recruit to follow me. Same difference."

"There's no possible way for me to win this, is there?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. Smiling, I took my drink and swallowed some of it's warmth.

Dad and I caught up for the next hour. I talked to him about living with Tony and things such as that, but there was one big question I'd been wanting to ask him.

"Dad?" I said. He put down his drink. "Do you miss her?" He knew who I was referring to, and I couldn't help myself from asking. He should move on, like me, except in his case he really should start dating. But then I don't want him to date anyone else.

Dad looked shocked at my question. Soon, though, he opened his lips to form words. "Of course, I do. Why would you ask me that?"

I half shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like that you move on and start dating then you'll forget about her."

Dad looked intently at me, before he spoke. "Sweetie, I will never forget your mom. She gave me the one thing I love most in this world. And for that I'm eternally grateful."

Of course, like always when on the subject of my mom, I started to get teary, but even more so, this time, after Dad's response.

He gave me a smile after seeing me tear up a bit. "Beautiful, I know." He said. I couldn't help but crack a smile afterwards. I wiped my eyes with my jacket.

"Now, I'm craving some pastries you want something?" I asked Dad, but he didn't respond as his phone rang. He mouthed a 'sorry' and answered the call. I got up and went to get some pastries.

After ordering the food, I waited to the side looking aimlessly at the other pastries I hadn't ordered. Then I heard my name being called. I looked back at Dad, but he was still on the phone. I shrugged and turned back to the pastries.

"Callie." I heard again, this time closer. Way closer. I turned toward the entrance and there stood someone I hadn't expected to see, William.

"Will!" He came by me and we hugged each other quickly before letting go. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Getting something quick to eat before I head back to the office. What about you? Are you here with Stark?" He asked quite enthusiastically.

"No, I'm here with my dad. Catching up, but I'm waiting on food." I responded back. I took a quick glance over at Dad. He had hanged up and was staring out the window at the cloudy sky.

"Here you go, miss, sir." Said the waitress as she pushed the hot food across the counter and to me and Will.

"Thranks." I replied and saw she glanced at Will. She went a bit red and scuttled away. I had to stifle my laughter. He had that effect with most girls. I turned to him and saw him give me a quizzical look.

"It's nothing." I told him. "Want to come over and meet my Dad?"

"Meet the ever evasive father of my childhood friend? Of course!" He replied.

"You're almost 4 years older than I am. We met when I was 7." I said with an eyebrow sliding up.

"Technically I was still a child." He said and we went over to Dad.

When I reached the table, I put the food down and turned to Dad. "Dad, this is my friend. The one I talked to you about." My hand went to Will as Dad looked up to see who it was.

"William Jones. Will Jones meet Dad. Dad meet Will Jones."

I looked at Will as I introduced Dad to him. His eyes were wide and he looked nervous and frantic.

I blinked and his calm cool nature was still intact. Dad didn't look any different or anything that gave off signs of what Will had just done either, so I tried to shrug it off. Must've been imagining it.

Will outstretched his hand to Dad, who was now standing, and shook it when Dad returned to greeting. "It's good to finally meet the father of my closest friend from childhood."

"It's good to finally put a face to the name. Callie sometimes doesn't stay quiet about you." Dad said. I shrugged.

"I have lots to say about him." I replied honestly. Dad was smiling, but it was more of a painful smile. It was throwing me off a bit.

As soon as they let go, Dad talked. "Why don't you stay a bit? Maybe get to know each other a little better." His choice of words may have sounded polite, but his tone wasn't.

"As great as that sounds, I can't." Will said. He looked down at his wrist watch. "I have to get going if I want to be back to work before the boss."

"Don't want to disappoint your boss. I like that." Dad took one more glance at Will. "Well, Will, it was nice to meet you even if was brief." Dad said 'politely'.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Will replied. "See you, Callie." And with that he almost ran out to the place and into the street getting lost in the sea of people who were running to get out of the rain.

"He's interesting." Dad said after I lost sight of him.

"He's not usually like that. He's calmer than that." I said as we took our seats again. "I don't know what happened."

"Who knows?" Dad replied. Though it seemed he was hiding something from me. Something I will eventually find out about.

"Did he seem agitated to you?" I asked casually, maybe I could pry some information off of him.

"Not in the slightest. Semi-formal. Nice friend of yours." Dad responded just as casually.

"He is one of my oldest friends." I stated.

"It seems so." Dad said earnestly. I decided to drop the subject and pushed a cinnamon roll toward Dad. He took it gratefully, and bit into it.

He moaned, and tried to talk but couldn't. I smiled from my seat as I ate my cupcake.

"This is really good." He said at last. I could just nod as I was stuffing myself with some cinnamon rolls.

Dad kept eating some and I ate some too. But at the back of my head, Will's frantic nature when he saw Dad and Dad's not so polite tone was swimming throughout my mind. What was going on? What was Dad hiding from me? What was Will so frantic about?


End file.
